What Do We Do?
by Ruler-of-Jotunheim
Summary: A sudden attack on the city goes from the Rowdyruff boys returning to one of them saving their counterpart from death. But as the times goes by stuck in a destroyed building and a dying puff on their hands will they fall for each other? ButchxButtercup
1. Chapter 1: There Back

**Me: Yay my first PPG FanFic!**

**BC: Yes Invader Clo thats great..**

**Me: Oh lighten up and say what you were told to say!**

**BC: Invader Clo does not own the powerpuff girls, the roudyruff boys, Townsville, hot chocolate, Sony, Venus, Water, Taylor Swift, Socks, Pencils, Electricity, Snow (It snowed a TON in washington! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE) Window Markers, and Soap. But she deals with it.**

**Me: That wasn't so hard now as it?**

**BC: More than you will ever know...**

I sat in my room, music blasting. There was nothing to do besides homework, so I decided there WAS nothing to do. School is just like being bored but you're forced to do stuff like study and write papers. ME and my sisters were the official hero's of Townsville by now and it was our job to keep the people safe. But like all days our annoying little phone went off.

Why did they have to keep that thing in MY room?

Blossom flew in and pick it up. "Hello? What's the problem Mayor?" Blossom spoke into the phone in her now dignified voice. We were all sixteen now and Blossom had decided to be (instead of a normal teenager.) an adult.

"We'll be there right away!" She said to the phone and hung up. "Buttercup go get Bubbles and tell we have to get downtown right now!"

I stood from my comfy position on one of my beanbag chairs. "What's the emergency?"

She looked at me so seriously I though everything could just instantaneously blow up or something. "The RoudyRuff Boys are back."

That sent me flying, when I made it to Bubbles' door I slammed through almost knocking it off it's hinges.

"Bubbles come on we need to go now!" I yelled at her.

She turned from her small make up table and saw the anger and worry on my face. "Buttercup whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the way lets go!"

We all met downstairs and flew out the front door heading downtown. Now that I noticed we had all changed a little in ways.

Blossom had turned into a red knee high skirt with black leggings and a white t shirt or tank top and flats for her usual outfits. She had and always will be the most academic in our group. Her large bow was now traded out for a red headband with a small red rose on it. She left her orange hair down now a days. It still had it's same length, to about her waist.

Bubbles had turned into one of the most popular girls in school. She was on the cheer leading squad and never missed a practice or a game. her new sort of trademark outfit was a dark blue mini skirt with a light blue plaid pattern. Navy blue leggings that went to her knees and a light blue shirt. Normally with flip flops. With her light curly blond hair still dangling around her shoulders.

Finally there's me I had definitely turned a bit goth or emo. Whichever you think because by now I just didn't care. My hair was still jet black now with a green streak... or ten. (I'm not exaggerating.) It was layered to a point that made it look scene, and it was about to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I usually wore black jeans with holes in them and a dark green t-shirt. Nothing too fancy.

Continuing to fly downtown we started to see the wreckage. and the bank has had it's better days. People were running all over the place as orderly as my closet. Which you will be killed by if you even try to open it up an inch. I looked up in time to see dark streaks of red, blue and green swerve behind a building.

"Blossom you saw that right?" Bubbles said as if trying to clarify her own sanity.

Blossom nodded. "Yep. I sure did. Girls the easiest way to handle this fight is to go after our counterparts! So I want you two to go after Butch and Boomer you got it!"

We nodded and took off in pursuit of our targets. Butch came into sight faster than I would have thought. Because as I was flying around looking for him he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Well haven't you grown up." He said which made me even more angry at him.

"What do you want Butch!" I yelled

He just smiled and shot a sort of dark green beam at me. I'd like to say I dodged it and beat him to a pulp but I would be partly lying. It smacked me back into a building causing a imprint of my silhouette to form. For a second everything in the corners of my vision went fuzzy. But that wasn't going to stop me. I pulled myself up and lunged at him which was a good idea at the time because he apparently wasn't expecting that and we hurled through the air and onto a rooftop. This fight was short so far but it was already taking it toll on me.

We landed with a thud, I groaned and opened my eyes. The one thing I didn't expect was to be staring into another pair of emerald eyes.

WTF

I stared up into his green eyes and saw confusion, anger, and... I don't really know. All I knew is that we had landed on a building roof, and that he landed on me. I felt my cheeks go a light pink when he didn't move. This was really starting to creep me out.

The emotion in his eyes changed in a second and suddenly I only saw one... Hate. He pushed me to the ground pinning me and charged up another one of his green light Ray things. I closed my eyes waiting for it to end not knowing if I would live or die.

Then something weird happened, nothing came. I opened my yes slowly and saw he was just there looking at me. Well this was getting awkward. Deciding I should keep my tittle as the toughest puff, I looked back at him right in the eye. It was one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me. Because for a second there... Everything went away. School, my sisters, being a super hero, the world. All that was left was us, but let me tell you.

I kinda liked it.

So I went on just looking at him, he looked troubled as if he didn't know exactly what to do. To tell you the truth, I felt like that too..

Then the unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed me.

I was emotionally and physically shocked at the same time. By the time he pulled away all I saw in his eyes were something like. 'i want you' (no not a creepy way of saying that gosh.)

This was all too weird. First the roudyruff boys come back and now butch comes out of nowhere and KISSES me. What the heck was up right now?

finally I found the strength to speak.

"what?" Nice going buttercup you have a dramatic chance to sat anything and you use one of the most common words in the world!

he look even more confused now. "I have no idea. We came here to finish you guys off and... I just don't know."

"Well one quick thing. Could you... I dunno get up?" I stared at him till he processed the message.

Blushing slightly he floated up to his feet. I sat quietly and looked up at him. "So... what now?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, this is weird we were supposed to kill you all but now... I don't think I could do that."

"What one kiss is going to change your opinion on me that fast?" I stood and started him in the eye.

"It's been longer than that." He looked at me. "From the first day that I met you...I felt different. I- I don't know..."

I walked up to him looking up slightly because he was at least and inch or two taller than me. "Butch, are you trying to say that you like me?" He nodded. "Well what do we do?"

He walked to the edge of the building. "I guess we-"

There was a huge crash and a flash of red went through the air.

"I completely forgot about Blossom and Brick!" How could I have forgotten, then it dawned to me. "Yo- YOU! This was your plan from the beginning distract me and get to my sisters! This is all fake and just a scheme to get my guard down so you can take me down!"

He turned from where he had been standing and took a step forward. "Buttercup, no I do mean it really.." He took another step forward.

"Stay away from me and my family!" I yelled and pushed him back. Unleashing one of my new powers. My eyes began to grow bring lime green and I felt my anger rise. I pointed my hand out and a green lightning sort of energy shot from my hand. He flew backwards and slammed into another building.

There was another loud explosion and I looked over to see Blossom smashing into a building. Then Brick was flying back towards the now half collapsed building. _Blossom!_ I took off at full speed and headed straight or them.

I looked around for blossom and all I could see was smoke. The building was going to fall any minute! All I knew was that Brick had flown in here after Blossom. The air was starting to get thicker and breathing was getting difficult.

"Blossom! Where are you!" I managed to yell. Finally I came to a clearer spot in the smoke. There want much around just some destroyed office space and cables and wires from the structure of the building.

"Get back here you little-!" A faint voice yelled, but it must have been Brick's.

I started to run in the general direction of the voice when I heard it. The was a huge booming cracking sound, the ceiling began to fall.

A long crack began to appear right above my head. Which probably meant I wasn't in the best place in the world at the moment. I started to run again towards where I heard Brick's voice.

"Blossom! Where are you?" I called into the darkness. No answer.

There was another cracking sound and this time the whole building shuddered. This wasn't working I had to find Blossom and get out of here before it was too late. We may be super humans but were not immortal. I continued down a half burning hallway, flying because I don't think anyone would want to get burned.

That's when I heard the scream.

"Blossom!" Screaming I found my way to a open room. Probably a large Gym. The only thing was that half of the walls were gone. There pinned up to a half destroyed wall half covered in ruble was Blossom on the other side of the room.

"Brick let me out of here so I can finally just get rid of you!" She screamed.

But he only smirked and stared down at her. "Aww, but that would ruin all the fun were having."

"Fun? You call this fun! We could both die if you make one wrong move!" Blossom was absolutely fuming.

It was my turn to step in. I floated across the room staying as quiet as possible. "Hey Brick! Step away from my sister! If you don't want to have an early death!"

He turned to me and smiled. "BC I haven't seen you in years how are you?"

"Same old, same old. Now let my sister go!" I snarled at him.

His smile turned into a smirk as he took a step back towards a wall. My eyes widened as he put his hand against it. 'No... no you-'.

It was too late.

With super human strength he smashed the wall in and sped away vanishing out the door I came from in the blink of an eye. But I could only stand in shock and horror as the wall came smashing down over my sister.

"BLOSSOM!" I ran into the still falling ruble and started digging. No one could have survived that not even us we didn't have any way to keep thing from crushing our bones. I did the best I could to keep that thought out of my mind. There were so many piles of cement, brick, wire, iron and cable the it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Until I spotted a small amount of red ribbon and sped towards it.

I tore at the rubble and slowly uncovered my big sister. There was nothing else I could do but hope I had made it too her in time. Piece by piece the ruble cleared away to uncover her. Boy did she look bad.

"Blossom? Blossom! You have to get up you have to! Come on Bloss!" She wouldn't respond.

I check her vitals, good news bad news time. Good news; she was alive and breathing. Bad news; she broke 4 ribs, her left leg entirely shattered, her jaw was slightly dislocated, and she probably couldn't use her powers.

Then it all just became awesome.

I felt the whole building shake again and couldn't help but think it was Bubbles and Boomer. Maybe even more of the Roudyruffs. Did they expect us to go after our counter parts? Was this all just park of their plan knowing that Bubbles couldn't take all tree of them without us? The more I thought the more I panicked. What if they hurt Bubbles?

All of this just made my brain hurt, but I put all that pain into anger and strength. It gave me enough energy to pick Blossom up and get out the door before the whole thing started to go down.

Then and there everything went quiet not like when I was with Butc- forgetting about that. But this time the world didn't disappear just all the noise. I had propped Blossom against the wall when we got to the hallway to asses the situation. It all became a blur and I didn't know what was happening something or someone had grabbed and went flying down the hallway before getting trapped under the ruble.

**YAY I got the first chapter up! Finally! I've been working on this for a week now! So please Review because I see all those people who view without commenting you know! I don't care what you have to say even if it's about Walnuts! or even Elephants just incorporate them with you're feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

**Me: You guys better love me! Here I am sitting at my desk eating my waffles updating this chapter for you! Just to let you know the toaster scared me because I had my face right in front of it! (don't ask me why I still don't know!) So here's chapter tw- Waffles!**

**BC: Uhh can I have some waff-**

**Me: NO!**

**BC: T_T fine...**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I might give you some!**

**BC: Fine, Invader clo does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the RowdyRuff Boys, Towsville, Professor Utonium, Elephants, the World, Cell Phones, Silly Bands, WAFFLES, Go Gurt, Hot Wheels, or Paper. But she does own everything in her room. Now can I have some Waffles?**

**Me: Sorry, I just finished them! Start reading before she kills me!**

**A/N: Sorry for any miss spellings. I haven't watched this show since I was like 6 so I went off memory. I shall make a better effort! If you see any mistakes PLEASE tell me! I'm still a learning author! So being in 7th grade doesn't really help much with grammar and stuff so really tell me if you see any mistakes!**

* * *

"Buttercup.." Its all I can hear as I drift in and out of conciseness. I must have taken a blow or something. "Buttercup are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open I knew that voice. "You!" I looked right at him, although he was still close to me so struggling I scooted back as much as I could. "Where's Blossom? Where am I and why are you here?"

"Calm down." He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off in the same second. "I had to save you. Your sister is fine but hurt and were stuck inside this building. It collapsed."

Then it all registered in my brain and it took 2 seconds to stand. "Get me out of here Butch. What happened to Bubbles?" I almost fell down again, what the heck did I do?

"Okay we'll get out but you need to stay sitting for now. You got a pretty bad concussion. If you get up you might pass out again." He sat back and smirked.

I looked down at my feet and scowled, pulling myself into a tight ball I started to think. 'Why was Butch doing all of this? It was obviously to gain my trust... But why did I want to believe him? Where were we and could we get out somewhere and sometime soon so I can kick his butt without killing myself? When did I get a concussion? How long had I been out? Why did he kiss ME?'

It had been about 3 hours (which was my best guess.) of being stuck in there. Nothing really happened. Sitting there curled up in a ball I continued to drift in and out of my dreams. Every now and then I would catch Butch looking over at me from the other side of the small area we were trapped in. Light came in through small cracks and help illuminate the small space.

"When are we getting out of here?" I asked randomly getting tired of the silence.

He shrugged. "I have no idea but I guess we better try and figure a way out."

Stretching out my arms and legs I asked him about one of our bigger problems. "What about Blossom?" I looked over at her (I saw where she was about an hour ago when I came to.) "How do we get her through all this stuff?"

"Maybe I could carry her?" He stood from his original spot and started towards her.

But I jumped in the way. "No if anyone is carrying MY sister it's going to be me." Carefully I scooped her up and turned back around. "Which way?"

This is the fun part because (like what I would have done.) he just shrugs. "I really hadn't planned on that. I didn't think you would have agreed. You know I mean, you wouldn't trust me."

Great.

"You were right, about me not trusting you." I start to walk off towards a small hole in the heap we were in to see if I could open it up any more. Yeah, don't try to use your powers in this sort of situation.

I had put Blossom down so I could use my super strength to pry the small hole open. That was a terrible idea. The whole thing shook and debris started to fall. 'Well that's not gonna work.'

So we were stuck,, not to mention together in a crumbling building. Where we couldn't' use our powers unless we want to crush ourselves. Better yet not me and Mr. Happy Times have to stay in a area of 10 feet by 12 feet alone together. Oh and Blossom of course but I doubt she'll wake up any time soon.

"Buttercup?" I heard softly from behind me.

"What Butch?" I hissed trying to control my now boiling anger towards my counterpart.

I heard him shuffle around. "Look I think we need to talk."

"That's the best you can think of? Really the classic 'we need to talk?'" I try my best but I couldn't help but laugh a little. Really? 'We need to talk?' How cheesy could you get? How original could you get?

"I'm serious we need to." He grabbed my arm and twisted me around to meet my gaze. "Now."

"Okay fine," I sat down and just looked over at him, up up since he was on his knees. "What about?" Yeah I know I'm being nice right now, but any fight could tear this place apart and I don't want to die just yet.

"About earlier." 'oh that...'

"Okay, so what?" Me and my little ways of acting somewhat innocent.

"Look about... kissing you..." He looked really uncomfortable, than I again I probably looked the same.

"Here we go.. Listen it's fine I know you were just trying to distract me so you could kill me or something. But what I don't get is this." I gestured to the small area we were stuck in. 'yeah this is gonna get really awkward.'

"No I didn't I swear! I don't know why I did something just... something came over me and I don't know."

"That's what you said last time!" Yeah I'm gonna let my self get a little angry deal with it.

"I know, I know just... I felt weird when I saw you and I guess it just came over me or something..."

"'Felt weird?' What's with you? If you're my counterpart then wouldn't you be just like me?"

"I think that's it. I am just like you, which would make sense. But I still don't get..."

"You like me."

"What?"

"I said, that thing. You. Like. Me." Yeah I'm gonna tease him about it for a minute.

"You think that I like you? What about you? You didn't try to push me away or anything!"

Oh now he pins this all on me? "Hey if your enemy came up to you and just kissed you. Wouldn't you be startled? In my defense I expected to be blasted through the entire building."

"No, I think you like me!"

"Wait, I don't like you. How could I? I haven't seen you in, like ten years!"

"Face it you do." He smirked and looked me in the eye.

"Then admit you like me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Um, yeah it's obvious! Just admit it!"

That's when things got really weird and I noticed our faces were inches apart. That whole thing was really awkward.

You know what happened next don't you? I bet you, you do. Rack your brain for a minute and think. Because by now it should be a easy thing to see. No? Yes? Keep reading..

He leaned forward, I did too. That was the second kiss we shared and let me tell you. It was better than the first. Not quick and blunt like the first. This time it was almost soft and caring. But I didn't mind like earlier because I had been kissing him back. There was no doubt in my mind now. We were actually MADE for each other. Yeah, that's really cheesy but it's true. We were counterparts that were meant to be together.

So when we pulled apart from what seemed like hours but was only a couple of seconds. We just looked at each other. It was never going to be the same after this. Not ever again.

The rest of the day (From what we could tell, I guessed it was night by it being cold.) we talked. Not arguing not yelling. Just sat in the same place all day and talk. He figured they hadn't tried to get us out for fear of it collapsing. So we would have to figure a way out of this coffin on our own. We talked about what we had done the past ten years and how we had changed. Turns out at his school they thought he was goth too. We had almost too much in common, but it made it more fun to talk. We were so different yet still almost the same.

Imagine if you were just walking down the street and a person who looked and acted just like you, only the opposite gender. Came along and realized you were there and you looked just like them. But you're not twins, you're not even related. So what do you do? Talk to them of course! It may seem a little awkward at first but hey? Thy might be your soul mate! I know that's what happened to me. Well so far.

When I think of me and Butch's relationship as I sit here leaning against his shoulder falling asleep, is that we are a real life Romeo and Juliet. Our families were destined to be enemies but somehow through a little accident we meet. We realize we have feeling for one another and we have to keep it a secret. If my sisters and his brothers figured out then what would happen? I have no idea, but make up your own idea in your head. This is when I realize that I'm talking in first person to my head. Oh well. That's the last thing I think of before drifting into the first night in the little ruble heap we were in.

I wake up with a start. "Butch get up we need to leave, get out of here now."

"Why..." He opens his eyes to the point where you can only see his pupil.

"Get up come on lazy butt we need to get out of here before we die of starvation or something like that! Now help me think!" He was really like me, usually I'm like that in the morning and I don't get up till maybe ten every day.

"Fine. Can we dig out way out carefully or something?"

This was going to take longer than I thought.

" I already tried that." sighing I sank back against I cement block. It was big enough that me and Butch could lean against it and still have two inches of space on either side of us. 'Wait. Big enough for us both to lean against.' "That's it!" I jumped up and turned on my heel to face the giant piece of cement. Touching it lightly with my foot it gave a hollow tap sound. "I found our way out!"

"What?" Butch came over and look at the cement with a confused expression on his face. While I probably looked like a total geek, it probably seemed like I thought the ruble was gold or something.

"This.." I gestured to the cement. "I think it's hollow on the other side! If we can open it without a cave in we might be able to get somewhere- I dunno safer?"

"Okay lets try that." So we pushed on the side and slowly but safely it began to move. When we had turned it completely 360 degrees it revealed a small hallway.

"Were getting out of here. Who knows where were going but it might lead to an exit!"

So we carefully pick up Blossom who was still laying in the corner and headed down the small hallway. All I can say about it would be that it was small dark and cold. Kinda reminds me of myself!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

and I'm talking to my head in first person again.

* * *

**Okay I look and there's already 62 visitors! Okay Please Comment I want your feedback!**

***Starts fake crying dramatically* If you don't then I might die!**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon! I don't see this being over 8 chapter so please tell me what you think!**

**Click on the little 'comment' box below!**


	3. Chapter 3: StarEaters

**Buttercup: Kill Me. Now.**

**Me: But Whaiiii?**

**Buttercup: I don't want to read one more disclaimer!**

**Me: Fine I'll have Rex do it!**

**Rex: Why an I even here?**

**Me: Because I want you to be! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Buttercup: Hah!**

**Rex: … Invader Clo does not own the Powerpuff girls, the Rouwdyruff buys, Toothpase, the meaning of life- Why do I have to read all this other stuff?-**

**Me: Because I said so keep reading!**

**Rex: Uhh the meaning of life, bagels, George Washington, clocks, fruit, Townsville, or Mexico.**

**Special thanks too:**

**Astycat****- Thanks! I love feedback of all kinds! I'll make sure to write like a maniac to keep posting chapters soon!**

**Aktress****- Oh Akt you're just as weird as me! I think that's what I would have said. Or something along the lines of that! See ya later buddy!**

**ppgrulz123****- I know Elephants are **_**awesome. **_**I'm working on chapter 4 and 5 right now!**

**animeskullgirl16****- Thanks! I did update soon see?**

**SnowWinter22****- Okay I know that now! I really appreciate you helping with my grammar! It makes the story better! And see I did do that in the chapter!**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT- Thanks I thought your comment was really funny!**

**Sorry I couldn't get everyone! I can't believe I already have about 10 comments! *Screams and runs around house with arms flailing around* I'll acknowledge everyone in Chapter 4!**

It was getting way too dark, cold, and damp for my liking. We had been traveling down the same small cramped hallway or hours looking for anyway out. Still fearing to use our powers in case there was another collapse that would kill us.

Which wasn't very fun to think about.

So as we walked down the hallway trying not to think of death in a scary place like this. We looked for a place to stay for a bit to rest.

Don't worry I faced the fact that I'm talking to my head. I have to tell this story to someone maybe I'll write it down...

Butch found a office, it was small and half crushed but at least it had a door. So you know if anything got in the building it wouldn't be able to get to us very easily and we could hide better. Our powers could still cause the whole place to fall.

"Okay we'll camp here for the night and move again in the morning" I said shoving the slightly broken desk into the corner to make a small cavity to sleep in.

Butch sighed and placed Blossom in the corner and sat next to me leaning against the wall. "What if we don't get out of here? What happens when we need water and food?"

"There were probably vending machines in here if anything we can look for some and raid them. Like I do at school." I shrugged, but seriously I did do that every once and a while.

He looked over at me. "Okay... but what if we DO get out of here?"

I knew exactly what he meant, this wouldn't work out in the outside world. There we were mortal enemies. Once we get out of here we would have to fight to prove to our family we were still enemies. If they knew there would be a huge battle between them I just know it. "We'll figure something out."

We pushed a few items against the door just for security that night and sat in the corner I had made. It was relatively warm with Butch next to me. It felt so right then but at the same time not...

"Butch?"

"Ya?"

"When we get out here were enemies again..."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"About What?"

I elbowed him lightly. "About us Genius!"

"Oh... I don't know. We can't run away their our family and if they put two and two together then they'll know."

"Ya I know that already. So what? Is this it?"

"Ya, Ya I guess it is..."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders. We could only be together a couple more days then it would become a Romeo and Juliet story. Yay.

Later that night we fell asleep with Butch wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled up close to him. Whenever we could we were going to meet up somewhere. I made sure we both had our phone numbers but I disguised them as random people our families wouldn't care about. As I slowly drifted into unconsciousness I swore I heard something. A strange noise coming from the other side of the door. But I shook it off too tired to face anything for the time being.

I woke up in the morning to Butch shaking me like crazy. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T PUT THE T.V. IN THERE!" I yelled still shaking my dream off.

"What? Never mind BC we have a HUGE problem!" Butch yelled in my face.

I opened my eyes slightly. "Can it wait another hour?"

"Um PROBABLY NOT!" HE said panicked.

"Well what is it?"

"Blossoms gone!"

What else is going to go wrong now?

Of course right then and there, there was a huge crash out in the hall. This is all just great.

"Come on lets go!" I grabbed Butch's wrist and dragged him over to the door. Surprisingly enough all the item we had smashed against the door were not thrown about the room. The door was lightly cracked.

I peaked around the corner in the now more lit hallway. Nothing.

"So what do we do?" Butch whispered from behind me.

I stepped out in the hallway. "We go find her of course."

We started looking farther down the hall. For any sings of dragging or a struggle. But knowing Blossom in this state she wasn't likely to strike back or retaliate.

We continued down until I heard another noise. Not human.

"Come on I heard something down here." I whispered and led Butch down a isolated hallway.

"Ya. If this isn't have trap written all over it then I'm way stupider than I thought."

"Shh! We need to be quiet we don't kno-" There was another loud bang and Butch fell to t he ground. Then another, suddenly I felt dizzy everything was spinning. I feel too.

The last thing I saw was Butch on the ground next to me.

...

I woke up and found that my wrists were bound with a cloth like material. So using my super strength I ripped the tight bands apart easily.

Looking around I saw Butch in another corner his hands were tied too.

"Butch get up!" I sneaked over and poked his nose till he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Get up you idiot! We got caught by something. I know Blossom is here somewhere so lets hurry and go find them! Break the strap that's holding your hands together.

He sighed and broke his bounds. This was almost too easy, the bounds were weak, the door unlocked, hallway empty.

"So where to?" he asked from behind me.

I shrugged. "I have no idea but lets look around." I stepped out into the hall and looked both ways. "Don't split up okay?"

"Sure."

We started down the hallway and came to a door. It looked rugged from lots of use and the collapse. Slowly I opened it to reveal... I don't even know.

The first thing I saw was Blossom in the corner. But she wasn't alone. Also in the room was something I've only heard about in legend. Honestly I had no idea why it was in this building. But there it was a Star-Eater.

If you don't know what they are I'll explain it to you.

A Star-Eater becomes more deadly as it ages. A young one can still inflict lots of damage but not enough to kill you. They are all Pitch Black all over their bodies. Their eyes are hollow and white. There are four main stages of a Star-Eater.

Baby- Where it is in its weakest from. Their powers are a plasma beam from their hands and speed. But even at a young age they know their job. They find people in pain and feed off their agony. The closer they are to the agonized human the longer they can thrive to evolve.

Teenager- Star-Eater completely skip the ages of childhood. When they become a teenager their powers increase to plasma bean, speed, they can get inside your head to make you think things and see things that make you feel pain to make them stronger.

Adult- by the time a Star-Eater is an Adult it's nearly invincible. They keep their original powers from being a teenager but add some new ones like turning invisible, flying, and ice breath.

Black Agony- A Black Agony Star-Eater is almost invincible. It takes so much more than just a military squad of 50 tanks 100 marines and 20 SR71 Blackbirds. Their powers remain the same except they become self independent. Agony still strengthens them but they don't need it as much. Also it depends on the Star-Eater but they get a light blow around them. It can vary from Red to Teal. Any color you can imagine times two.

So this was not good. By the looks of this one it was an early teenager. Blossom was the perfect host.

We needed to get Blossom to a hospital fast for her bones will set wrong. We don't need more surgery than possible for Blossom to handle.

"Give me back my sister!" I growled at the creature.

It smirked back with it's night black lips. "Now why would I do that? I'm getting a buffet of energy from her." It said in a raspy voice.

I screamed and lunged for it, it was too fast. Suddenly before I could even get two steps in with my inhuman like speed it vanished and appeared next to Blossom.

"You don't want to hurt your poor sister now do you? But then again it looks like you already did."

"I did not! This building collapsed! Give me my sister now!"

I jumped at the creature again... it all happened to fast.

He let a claw come out of his furry finger and plunged into Blossom's heart.

I stopped mid flight. He just _killed_ my sister.

"What it wrong with you!" I screamed green energy vibrating around me.

"I stopped what you had caused her after all you are in way more agony than she was."

He was right. I was stressed, hungry, thirsty, hurt, tired, lost, angry, and frightened. Nothing was going right.

I was ready to break down and just cry my eyes out but I knew that I couldn't if I wanted to live. I was the toughest puff I had to be string for my sisters. I shot my heat rays from my eyes directly at his face. But he dodged to easily. I was letting my anger get in front of my judgment. That was fatal in battle.

"BC look out!" I heard Butch yell.

I turned around to see him slam the creature into the wall. The only way to defeat a Star-Eater is to put in agony, it will just blow up. But the older it gets the stronger it gets, the harder it is to put it in agony.

"Butch!" this was all to much. I floated to the ground and ran over to pull him off the creature while it was still dazed.

For now I would have to put my sister death aside. If I was going to avenge her before she even had a chance to live again I would have to kill this thing.

"We need to get out of here!" Butch yelled.

I looked him straight in the eye. "No. We.. or just me... are going to kill this thing for my sister. Now if you cou- move!"

I shoved him out of the way as the Star-Eater came swiping it's claws in his direction. Now I was in it's path. I felt my flesh tearing but couldn't feel the shock as it swept across my stomach and arm.

I felt the warm feel of blood drip my my abdomen as I feel to the ground unconscious.

**I added a little more graphic content because I felt like the story needed a twist! I WILL ONLY UPDATE THIS STORY IF I GET 15 COMMENTS! SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ! TRUST ME I REALLY WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS! **

**COMMENT AND YOU GET A PONY!**

**OR BROWNIES, COOKIES AND PUPPIES THANKS TO Bellatrixbeauty! SHE GAVE ME STUFF BECAUSE I DREW HER A PICTURE OF HER OC CHESHIRE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospitals

**Me: I'm Back!**

**BC: I'm still alive!**

**Blossom:Why did you kill me!**

**Me: I had too you'll see in the next chapter why! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**BC: Invader Clo does not own Powerpuff Girls, Rouwdyruff Boys, New York, India, Thomas Jefferson, Emo Penguins, or paint.**

**Okay so by posting this chapter it means that I have gotten to 15 reviews! The next chapter will be posted at 20! **

**Thank you to the following!**

**SnowWinter22 **

**animeskullgirl16**

**Aktress **

**ppgrulz123**

**DarkPurpleVampireGirl**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**blazingangel12**

**rocket11b **

**TheAlmightyHachu **

**And now for the story!**

**BC: Review and you get a Emo penguin Wrist Watch!**

**(You will know why I did what I did trust me it will make sense!)**

**

* * *

**

I was having the strangest dream, I was in a room it was pitch black and cold. Of course I knew I was unconscious this is where I went whenever I did. Nothing ever happened I just felt blackness around me and stayed that way till I woke up. So actually I was totally bored when I was unconscious.

"Buttercup are you okay? Buttercup!" I heard a feint voice and realized I was waking up.

Slowly but surely I opened my green eyes. "Where an I?"

I heard a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! You're okay. The doctors said you were stable, but they didn't know when you were going to wake up. You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm in a hospital?"

"Yeah once I killed the Star-Eater thing I blasted us out of there. Which caused the whole building to collapse."

Then something clicked in my brain. "Blossom!"

"Calm down. Yeah I know she's gone but you'll be okay." The voice said, I felt a smooth hand being put into mine. It was Butch.

"But she was our leader Butch. What are we going to do without her? We can't be a team without her." I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes. No one had ever seen me cry, Butch was the first one.

"I know, I know. Just trust me you'll be okay. We'll figure something out."

So I laid there for at least an hour letting the tears run slowly down my face. Thinking about what it's going to be like without Blossom, how could that _thing_ kill her so fast? How could Butch kill it fast enough to keep me alive? I would ask him this later all I wanted to do now was sleep. So I did. Slowly I drifted back to sleep if I didn't have antibiotics I would be in hysterics by now. But they calmed me and my sore body calmed me. With me and Butch's hands intertwined I feel asleep. Feeling for once in my life... comfortable.

My dream was a nightmare.

It was back in the old building I kept watching Blossom die over and over again but this time I didn't do anything to stop him. I let him do it. Then he would walk over and kill Butch. I didn't move. Then he came over to me, he jabbed a long curled claw into my heart and I feel. When I hit the ground I started to feel blood around me growing and soon drowning me.

That's when I woke up.

"What the he-" I yelled.

"No calm down it was a dream." Butch interrupted.

I was still breathing hard. "I'm alive.. right? I mean I'm not going to die?"

"No the doctor said you were going to be fine and at the rate you're healing you can leave in two days. You will have to just take it easy."

"Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now? I mean us wise we can't be together anymore can we?"

He sighed. "No I don't think so I think I better leave."

He turned to go but I grabbed his wrist. "Wait." he turned back around and knew what I meant.

I closed my eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. Our last kiss probably ever. He pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Butch..." With a smile he turned to leave.

No one was really expecting who was standing there. Because right there in the doorway frowning was Bubbles.

"I heard you were in the hospital. So being me I came to see what was wrong imminently. Now I know. This _dude_ messed you up. He put you in the hospital."

"No Bubbles it's not that it just... Butch can you go out in the hall for a minute?"

He looked down at me. "But-"

"No. Go out in the hall now."

He sighed and walked out passing Bubbles who gave him a dirty look. She closed the door and walked over to the side of my bed.

"Okay what? Spill."

"Fine.. when we were in the fight who knows how long ago I was fighting Butch when I saw Brick slam blossom into a building. So I forgot about Butch for a minute and went to help Blossom. When I got there Blossom was stuck in some ruble and Brick was about to collapse the building. So when I went to save Blossom form the avalanche that was about to happen Brick kicked the wall in and the whole thing stated to go down. When I got Blossom into a hallway the whole thing was still falling and something grabbed me and pulled me to safety.

"It was Butch. So we were stuck in a small little dome of ruble for maybe a day. Then we found a way out but Blossom was hurt really bad so I had to carry her to a small office where we stayed for a night. That night I swore I heard something. But I blew it off. The next morning I noticed that Blossom was gone. So we went to look for her. Because me and Butch made a truce till we got out of there because any use of our powers would bring the place down. So we found her in a different room with a Star-Eater. Remember those make believe creatures I used to love? Well there real and I fought one. Butch was the one to finally bring it down but not before it could..."

I don't think I had the heart to tell my little sister.

"It could what? Hurt you? Where is Blossom anyways?"

I swallowed. "Not before it could... kill Blossom... then it got a good swipe at me and I almost died. But Butch got me here in time and I made it."

I never wanted to see much pain on my sisters face. "Wha- What?" she whispered.

All I could do was nod. She feel down into my sleets, I could hear her crying. I rubbed her head, "Now it's okay we'll be fine." I repeated Butch's words that had helped me. But only a little.

She sat there for the next couple of minutes till the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Utonium. I came to give you a update o your progress. I'm doctor Lawson." she held out her hand towards me.

I shook it lightly, "Nice to meet you. Please call me Buttercup though."

She smiled and continued to talk. "Okay well your vitals are perfect, heartbeat normal but still a little fast, pretty much, because you probably don't want to listen to all that boring stuff. You're all good except for your stitches. They just need to heal up a little bit more and you need to stay here for a blood transfusion till tomorrow. You lost a lot of blood and we still need to give you another 5 ounces for you too be back at normal rates."

"Okay, so when can I leave?"

"Probably in about two days but just take it easy okay?"

I nodded, "Okay that sounds good. You just want me to take it easy so my stitches can heal?"

She smiled again, "Yes of course. Then you can go visit your sister."

'Wait what did she say?' "What? My sister is right here." I gestured at Bubbles still sitting at the side of my bed.

"Well isn't Blossom Utonium your sister?"

"Yeah."

"She's in the other room, but I have to tell you some things first."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Well yes and no. She's alive and stable, but she's going to be in a coma for maybe the next two weeks. Something punctured her heart cavity but we got to her before the bleeding could drown her heart. We still don't know how she got here. Suddenly she was on a gurney and people were freaking out."

"Bubbles she's alive! Go see her! I'll be okay just tell me okay?"

She nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. Just then Butch sneaked back in. "What going to happen?"

I smiled, "Well I'm out of here in two days Bubbles is in a great mood because... Blossom's gonna be okay."

"What?"

"She's alive they don't know she got here but she got here fast enough to live! She's going to be in a coma for the next two weeks or so."

He smiled. "That's great! Well I guess..."

"This is goodbye."

We were only 15 but I felt so old right now. Having no idea when we would see each other again. He kissed me one last time and left, that was the last time I saw him.

Two days passed and I was allowed to walk around. The first place I went, of course, was to my older sister's room. Bubbles showed me the way down the hall. When she opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was. In the flesh my sister was going to be okay, although her recovery would take longer than mine did.

Bubbles took me home that night and god was I hungry! I ate rice, chicken, soup, cereal, a brownie, pizza, and toast. It all tasted really good.

"If you keep eating like that you're going to tear your stitches." Professor Utonium said as he walked through the kitchen.

Bubbles looked at me, "You know he's right though."

"Yeah but you're not the one who hasn't eaten in about five days!"

So I ate for another half hour until I could eat no more. Slowly I made it up to my room to sleep. When I got there I realized how much I missed it... and my bed. My Walls were dark green, so dark they were almost black but you could still see the green. My Carpet was Pitch black along with my ceiling. I had a black crystal chandelier hanging from my ceiling that I got when I was twelve. My Bed had a black head board along with the rest of the wood being black. My bed sheets were a lighter emerald green along with a little darker comforter. A black bean bag in the corner and a dark green dresser against the far wall were some of the only things I didn't stuff in my closet or under my bed. On top of the dresser was a small black T.V. And stereo.

So I plopped down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was the longest and deepest I had slept in a while. I had a nicer dream this time.

We were all home. All three of us and we were on the couch watching T.V. Suddenly the door banged open and we all turned to see Butch there but he looked different. Older maybe? He came over and looked directly at me and grabbed my wrist. My sisters didn't do anything as he dragged me out the door. When we were outside he turned me around to face him. The expression on his face changed from anger to relief. He pulled me closer to himself and kissed me. That's when I woke up.

"Well that was weird!" I yelled too know one in particular.

I stretched and got up to go downstairs. The clock said it was 6 p.m. And I had fallen asleep at 8 this morning so I slept about ten hours today, and I'm still tired.

When I made it downstairs Bubbles was eating dinner and I was hungry again so I grabbed some pasta from the pot on the stove and put butter, salt, red sauce, and Parmesan on it.

We ate in silence until we were finished. "So how long did you sleep?" She finally asked.

"Umm I dunno maybe nine or ten hours. What did you do?"

Bubbles shrugged, "Watched T.V., ate lunch, and took a nap. That's about it. I think we should go see Blossom in the morning."

I nodded and went back to bed. No, I wasn't tired I just woke up. But I was still exhausted, so I laid on my bed for a couple hours thinking things through.

1-Blossom was alive and she will be okay.

2-The Star-Eater is dead.

3-I was alive.

4-Finally, I loved Butch... and I could never see him again.

* * *

**Yay you better love me I plowed through this chapter in a hour in a half. Next time I update is when I'm at 20 comments! **


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Meetings

**Me: (Because I'm not allowed to were and I don't want my family to read this and see me swearing I'm just gonna say this.) Holy shiz you guys are awesome!**

**BC:To make it fast she doesn't own us or Afghanistan. Just to let you know.**

**SpEcIaL tHaNkS tO:**

**Aktress**

**animeskullgirl16**

**She-Pirates Kick-BUTT**

**ppgrulz123**

**SnowWinter22**

**TheAlmightyHachu**

**DarkPurpleVampireGirl**

**LozzaWozza123**

**BcXbutch**

**blazingangel12 **

**rocket11b **

**silvershark94 **

**For commenting and adding my story to their favorites! So like I promised when I got to 20 comments I would update, and here it is! So now from my pattern I will update at 30 comments next! Because you guys comment sooo fast! I can't believe how popular this story is getting!**

The next few days were brutal. We went to see Blossom every day and we didn't go to school a single second. Which I loved.

So Bubbles was worried about Blossom and me. I was worried and happy about Blossom and School. The Professor? He was almost in a state of denial. I mean he was really upset about Blossom. She was always his favorite, you know with perfect grades and all?

"Professor you're going to be okay. I know that it's a medically endorsed coma so they'll take her out of it in three days. The doctors just didn't want her to feel too much pain while she healed. Since you gave us super healing powers we are a lot better at recovering than most people." Bubbles explained.

That put him in a better mood for the rest of the day. So at least he wasn't just moping. He was doing something now, like working in the lab.

My injuries had been healing fast too. I think tomorrow we can go to the hospital and have them take the stitches out. I was still tired and slept at least ten hours a day. Which helped move the day along pretty fast and helped me heal more.

I think what has been bothering me the most is about Butch. It's only been maybe four days and I already miss him a lot. So we were only together two days or so that was enough time to realize that we had to be together. Which makes this whole thing a lot worse... and more Romeo and Juliet like. I wish we could have ended on a better note though because it could have made me last longer. Who knows when we would see each other again. I could be weeks, months, maybe even years!

_FlAsHbAcK!_

_I saw Blossom and BC go off their different ways which meant I had to go after Boomer now. I haven't seen these guys in about ten years why were they back? I circled around a taller building and saw the guys talking. I flew up on the roof and used my super hearing to learn what they were saying. _

"_We all go after our counterparts okay? On the way destroy parts of the city." I heard Brick say. I knew it was Brick because he had that assertive tone in his voice._

"_Okay so what do we do when we find them?" Yeah that was definitely Boomer_

_So that left the last voice to be Butch. "What do you think dude? Beat 'em up. Teach them what it really means to be a hero. Hopefully we'll 'cause so much damage that they'll just forget the whole superhero business."_

_This wasn't going to be very good. When I went to warn Bloss and Buttercup they had already been long gone. The Rowdyruff's were starting their plan and I was the only one who knew about it! I circled around a small lot of tall hotels and there he was._

_Boomer._

"_Hey Bubble's long time no see!" He called over._

_I clenched my hands into fists. "Shut up and fight!" So from there I lunged at him but he dodged easily. Almost too easy. _

_I spin around to have a foot pound right into my stomach. That slammed me right back into a wall and it was brick too..._

_flying back out at him I saw that he pulled his left arm back for another punch. At the last second I ducked and punched him hard in the chest. Dang he was strong now. The Rouwdyfuff's must have been training all those years! Well we have too!_

_The fight went on until I thought I might actually be able to win. That's when I heard the explosion. My head snapped to the left as I saw Brick fly out of a falling building. _

_'Blossom!' Before I reacted I turned back toward Boomer who looked even more shocked than I did. Just then he turned to me. Suddenly I think we both had the same thought. When I saw a flash of dark green fly in to the still falling building._

_'Save family now. Fight enemy later.' we both nodded and flew towards the building. It was too late there was no way in. I was afraid to move any of the ruble because it could cause the whole thing to collapse. So we just kinds stood their in front of the place for a while._

_Finally I got tired enough to the point where I just had to sit down._

"_So..." Boomer said sitting down maybe a foot away from me not know really what to do because we didn't know where Brick went._

"_So.." I looked over and him, he looked worried. Probably for his brother, of course I probably looked sick._

_We sat for another hour or so not really caring about the time. Not saying anything just looking at the heap of rocks in front of us. It was starting to get dark when Boomer finally said something. "Bubbles?"_

"_Yeah?" I whispered back._

"_Are you okay?"_

_This caught me by surprise. He asked ME if I was okay? Why would he do that he was ordered to practically kill me._

_I sighed. "I don't know."_

_I heard shuffling next to me. But I just sat there. Boomer got up and walked over to me. He leaned now and kissed my forehead, then he left._

_EnD oF fLaShBaCk!_

Sitting in my room was getting boring. It was at least 3 am I just didn't want to check my phone. I was laying sprawled out on my bed. My iPod was blasting into my left ear because the right had fallen out. There was NOTHING to do. The lyrics pounded into my head.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Sending it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm 'a tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

I started singing because it was one of my favorite songs, but I didn't even get to the next chorus when there was a tap on my window.

Curious I paused the song and walked over to the window and opened it up. What happened next was unreal.

Because right there in the flesh.. was Butch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling.

He looked at me. "I came to see you duh. Can I come in?"

I nodded and he floated in this was all really weird, why was he here? I mean yeah duh to see me but why now Blossom wakes up in maybe two days now? There he was just standing there looking at me. While I looked like a complete idiot trying to figure thing out.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I missed you. So I decided to come and see you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Aww that was nice. But we have to be quiet I don't want to wake up Bubbles." But being me and how strange I am I walked up the two steps it took to get to him and hugged him I hadn't really realized how much I missed him till right now.

**(A.N. FLUFF! READ THE FLUFFY FLUFFINESS! READ IT!)**

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

We sat for the next hour or two on the edge of my bed talking. Just trying to figure out what we were going to do because he couldn't just keep sneaking in my room at night I needed sleep.

My stitches were out now but my stomach was still sore and sharp movements made it hurt. I finally had a excuse not to laugh at stuff my sisters said that wasn't funny! At around 6 a.m. We declared that we had to see each other again soon. Also that it was time for Butch to leave.

"Bye." He said before kissing me one last time.

When he pulled away I tilted my head up a little bit to look at him. "Bye."

I watched him fly out the window and stayed there till he was out of sight.

Sighing I pulled my iPod out from behind my pillow. Laying back into a sea of black and forest green pillows I put it on shuffle. I really liked the song that came on.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

Wow that song fit to me right now. So as I slowly fell asleep to the song I thought of Butch and when I would see him again. What would I tell my family if they figured out?

More and more like Romeo and Juliet...

**YAY I finished the chapter are you happy! Okay so 3 hours. 10 bowls of ice cream, music, 12 glasses of water and no breaks. I am finally caught up I already have the next chapter written. As you may have noticed I'm going to start putting lyrics into my chapters just because it's fun!**


	6. Chapter 6: Looooong Day

**Here's chapter 6 already! Okay so next time I post is at 45 comments okay? I can't believe this it's the most popular story I have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tacos anything from the Powerpuff girls, Eminem, Dora the explorer, W.S.U. Or ribbon. But my birthday was the day the Frisbee was invented!**

**Thanks to everyone who Fav, Commented, or added me to alerts!**

**(Thos last songs were Secrets by One Republic and Here without you by 3 doors down. And the flashback was Bubbles POV, just saying it in case it was confusing!)**

I woke up and surprisingly my iPod was still playing into my ear so I just layed there and listened.

_Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment_

_Would you capture it, or just let it slip?_

_Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now_

_The clock's run out, time's up, over bloah_

_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes rabbit, he choked_

_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_

_No, he won't have it , he knows his whole back city ropes_

_It don't matter, he's dope_

_He knows that, but he's broke_

_He's so stacked that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again yo_

_This whole rap s**t_

_Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,_

_His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking_

_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_

_A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortom_

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter_

_Lonely roads, God only knows_

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water_

_These ho's don't want him no mo, he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_

_I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum da dum da da_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go-o_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo, you better_

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_

_Tear this m*********n roof off like 2 dogs caged_

_I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed_

_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher_

_Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper_

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_

_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_

_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

_Cause man, these g****m food stamps don't buy diapers_

_And it's no movie, there's no Makai Pheiffer, this is my life_

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_

_Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus_

_Teeter-totter caught up between bein a father and a pre-madonna_

_Baby mama drama's screamin on and_

_Too much for me to wanna_

_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_

_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_

_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only m*********n option, failure's not_

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_

_So here I go is my shot._

_Feet fail me not this may be the only opportunity that I got_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

When the song was over I sat up and stretched. Looking over at my clock I realized it was 2 p.m. But I really didn't care. Me and Bubbles had to go the hospital tomorrow to get Blossom but today she wakes up so we HAD to go and visit her.

So when I finally dragged myself downstairs I saw Bubbles eating a sandwich getting ready to go. She smiled when she saw me then went back to her snack.

"When do we leave to go see her?" I asked my sister.

She sighed. "Umm in a couple minutes." So we got some money for food and flew out the door. The professor was going to come with us but he had a important project to work on. I made sure I had my iPod to pass the time.

Blossom wasn't supposed to wake up until four thirty because they had to check all this crap. So I sat out in one of the hall seats and turned up my iPod again on shuffle. The song that came on was perfect.

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_And she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

Wow was this starting to fit? Kinda I guess to an extent. I started to sing along quietly.

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees._

_Sk8er boi rocking up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

_Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too_

_bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl. _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know. _

I sighed and put it on pause. Bubbles was walking back from Blossom's room. "She's awake. We can go and see her. It's what the doctor said."

She smiled as I stood when we walked in I saw a confused smile spread across Blossom's face. "Hey guys." she said weakly.

Bubbles burst into tears. "Oh Blossom I was so worried! Thank GOD you're okay!"

I had to smile a little bit. "Hey Bloss. Long time no see."

Me and bubbles stayed a while till a nurse said that Blossom would need her rest if she was going to leave the next day. So we said quick goodbyes and left buying some snacks from a vending machine on the way. I got some random thing because I wasn't really hungry.

Bubbles went down to the lab to tell the Professor about Blossom while I went up to my room... again. Pulling my snacks out of my cargo pants on the way up the stairs. There wasn't much to do except sit there in the bean bag and eat the cheap pretzels.

It was around 7 p.m. on a Thursday with nothing to do. How much fun could it get? There was NOTHING o do in the house, outside, not even a small robbery where I could beat some random dudes up. After I ate my snacks I went and sat in my window sill.

Which was actually the most fun I had that night. I practically just sat there doing nothing with my legs dangling over the edge the whole time. No music or anything I had been listening to my iPod all day.

I knew Butch probably wouldn't come back because he was just here the other night. When it was around 5 a.m. I decided to get up and take a shower, I hadn't taken one in maybe three days or something. So I turned up the heat and got in. It actually felt really good. When I was done I grabbed a black towel and dried off before wrapping myself in it and going into my room. Thank god I had clean Pajamas. I put on some baggy black sweatpants and a generic green tank top. Finally dragging myself into bed. Let me tell you once I got there I was out light a light.

* * *

**Okay sorry it's a little short but I'm tired and sorta in a rut. But I'm pulling out of it fast and have already started work on chapter 7! thanks everyone who commented and see y'all when I'm at 45 comments! (My new Pen Name is Cheshire Phantom!) Okay I guess it's not that short... BE GONE WITH YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

**Thanks to the love crystal for telling me about the song in this chapter. I liked it when I listened to it on . so I decided to put it in!**  
**Next time I update is 50 comments! Wow I can't believe this it's my most popular story!**  
**Sorry my last chapter was such a flop. I was in a writers block sort of mood. So I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**(I updated this chapter early because of my suckish one.)**

When I woke up in the morning I knew my hand across my bed side table in search of my iPod. I was in a sudden mood for music. Last night had been strange but I was over my past weirdness. All I could really think about was Butch now. I've been avoiding the idea of thinking of him or even talking to him. One thing was for sure. I had to see him again tonight. So when I was all ready with my ripped black skinny jeans and lime green t-shirt that had a black skull and cross bones on the bottom.  
Silently I opened my window and flew out. We would have to go get Blossom at noon, but at the time it was only 7 a.m. Why was I up so early?  
As I was flying I remembered the iPod in my pocket. I pulled it out and put the ear buds in. Putting it on shuffle I stuffed it back in my pocket breaking my own strange silence for a bit.  
_It's true, we're all a little insane_  
_But it's so clear now that I am unchained_  
I remember the song just from the first two lines. It was a evanescence song called sweet sacrifice. When I had heard it first on the radio it had just appealed to me so I bought it on iTunes and fell in love with it.  
_Fear is only in our minds_  
_Taking over all the time_  
_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_But it's taking over all the time_  
Quietly I started to sing along. Realizing that I didn't even know what I was looking for I stopped in mid flight. Where did the Rowdyruff boys live anyways? I hadn't the slightest clue. So my day was going off to a great start.  
_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_  
_Dry your eyes and testify_  
_You know you live to break me - don't deny,_  
_Sweet sacrifice_  
There was no indication that any place was there house. I didn't even know if they had cars or something. So there I was flying around the city looking for a needle in a haystack the size of a city.

_One day, I'm gonna forget your name_  
_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

Around 8 I started to get worried what if I couldn't find them? If I didn't find him then how would I be sure I would see him again? He knew where I lived but how would I know when he was going to come visit again?

_Fear is only in our minds_  
_Taking over all the time_  
_Fear is only in our minds,_  
_But its taking over all the time_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_  
_Dry your eyes and testify_  
_And oh, you love to hate me don't you, honey?_  
_I'm your sacrifice..._

Finally I thought I saw a glimpse of something green? Yes, a dark streak of green went flashing down a alleyway. Swooping down I started to follow the light matching it's speed... almost.

_[I dream in darkness_  
_I sleep to die_  
_Erase the silence_  
_Erase my life]_

Finally it slowed and finally stopped. It took me a second to slow but when I finally landed I was standing ten feet away from Butch.

_Do you wonder why you hate? [Our burning ashes]_  
_[Blacken the day]_  
_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? [A world of nothingness]_  
_[Blow me away]_

I pulled one of my ear buds out and looked at him, the song still playing in my ear quietly nearing the end. His expression was blank and I was starting to worry. What if that last goodbye he had meant to be our last?

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_  
_Dry your eyes and testify_  
_You know you live to break me - don't deny,_  
_Sweet sacrifice_

The song ended and I shoved my ear buds entirely into my pocket. "Hey." I said quietly looking down, not sure what to do.  
There was no reply, just arms embracing me. I stood there for a second half from shock the other relief. "You had no idea how much I missed you." He mumbled into my shoulder.  
Slowly I hugged him back when he pulled away from our tight embrace he looked at me. It was obvious now that he was happy. So was I. He leaned in and kissed me right then and there. It felt like years since we had been like this. Truthfully we had only really liked each other for almost a month. But it felt like a lifetime because we were counterparts.

We stayed in the alleyway to keep from drawing attention. Butch explained where they were staying so she could find him and they agreed to meet up there in about three days. So on Monday night we would make sure everyone was either asleep or out of the house. It would be our very first official date that night.

Finally it was time to go pick up Blossom so reluctantly I said goodbye to Butch and flew back to my house. Bubbles was waiting by the door in a light blue dress with white flats on. She was holding a small bag that included a red t-shirt and black boot cut jeans, along with red sandals. For Blossom of course she would need a change of clothes. So we flew walked out the door and took off. Blossom would need help back even though we didn't bring the car. Because she would be strong enough to be able to keep herself up while we flew her home instead.

Plus we didn't have either of our licenses yet so that added a 'no' to taking the car.

When we got there we had to go through the whole process. Singing her out, filling out a form, checking ID, and going to go get her. By the time we were walking to her room it was 1:30 p.m. The receptionist had been really agitating...

When we got to her room she was sitting there drinking some apple juice. Looking a lot better. "Hey guys time to go home?" She asked in a cheery voice.

Bubbles walked over and handed her the bag. "I brought you some clothes to change into."

"Thanks." Blossom stood and walked into the small bathroom nearby to change. When she came out it looked like nothing had ever happened. Except for the new small scar she had on her left shoulder blade. Where the star-eater had plunged it's claw into her flesh.

We all smiled and walked out, finally a trio again. When we were outside the hospital me and Bubbles took Blossom's arms and elbows, after making sure she was comfortable we took off.

Home. Was the first thing I thought when I walked through the door. We were all together again. The Professor had heard us come in and ran up and engulfed us in a bear hug. Apparently he was happy that we were all okay.

That night we had sushi for dinner just because it was Blossom's favorite. But not mine, I really didn't like the stuff I was more of a pizza person. Bubbles was a salad girl and I respected her for that. (Salad is pretty good sometimes.)

We all laughed and brought up memories from when we were little and how crime was dying down. Which was true the Mayor called us less and less. Kind of a disappointment but there was always that usual big monster that came along. Another thing that came up was the Rowdyruff Boys. The topic had made me go stiff when they stated talking about Butch. Explaining in detail how much a like we were. When they moved on to Boomer I swear I saw Bubbles blush a little bit.

When dinner was over we all got ready to bed and said goodnight. It had been a long day. Well for me I had been up all day.

I pulled out my iPod and hand picked the song this time. Just because I was in a good mood.

I could've wrote down every thought i've been thinking to myself all this past year. I would've said in doubt "Oh, I wanna make myself clear." And baby - clearly I need some balance in my ears right now 'Cause I've been freaking myself out and I've been waking this whole town. And then I turned myself inside out la da da da da And it's all about the way your hips move Side to side, Left to right, Guide me home tonight. And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning. A little more you, Be my lantern. Help me shine on through.

Finally I fell asleep I think I was smiling. Everything was going perfect. Nothing was wrong and I was going to see Butch in a few days. Even that small meeting with him had made me feel a ton better.

**Yay! Chapter 7 is done! Sorry again for my last chapter being so terrible. I'm still going to incorporate lyrics but I was happy with this chapter!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**SeaShellz**

**AutumnBlayze**

**SnowWinter22**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**ppgrulz123**

**the love crystal**

**animeskullgirl16**

**xXPoWeRpUfF FaNXx**

**Aktress**

**babydoll**

**BcXbUtCh**

**silvershark94**

**Quanktumsirit**

**TheAlmightyHachu**

**LozzaWozza123**

**DarkPurpleVampireGirl**

**Songs:**

**sweet sacrifice-evanescence **

**Stays Four The Same-The Ready Set**

**Sorry the chapter is a little short I did this in maybe an hour! It had to be ready! Comment and you get a sketch of a turtle eating a pepper!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date Part 1

**Okay I finally got chapter 8 up! Next time I update will be at 60 comments! I can't believe how many comments I have! Thanks to everyone that commented! I love you all!**

**BC: Cheshire Phantom does not own Power Puff girls, Tape, Wal Mart, Taco time, Chap stick, speakers, and bamboo.**

**Me: Yes, I know I changed my name! But I felt like I needed to change it. My old name was getting well... old.**

* * *

I sat down in front of my mirror staring at myself. Why did I have to be me? Everything was messed up, it was Monday morning and I had all day to get ready. It was just going to be hard to do.

My hair was a puff. Scratch that it was random fluffs everywhere. Sighing I pulled in my straightener and pulled it through my hair repeatedly. So two hours later my hair was decent and I still had to do my makeup, pick an outfit, and make sure that I didn't get caught.

To make the time easier I grabbed my stereo and plugged my iPod in.

Making sure it was on shuffle and with 5 hours left to get ready. (A.N.- Right now it's noon.) I started to listen.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection, baby

To be with myself and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I knew it immediately and began to sing along. Who didn't know 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie?

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

I couldn't help it by now I got off my stool and started pretending like I was on a stage. I always had liked preforming. Not just preforming overall tough. Just singing. It was one of my favorite things to do besides fight crime.

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone

I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

After a while I calmed down and went back to my desk. I needed to finish getting ready. So I put on black eyeliner, barely any black eyeshadow, Light powder, and some chap stick. I never had been one for make up but today it seemed a little necessary.

But it's time for me to go home

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself, and center

Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The song was finally over and some random one began to play. So I went back to getting ready. Since make up was done. (yes I do my make up first!) I decided to pick a outfit. The BEST thing for me to do for that... is to not open my closet. Do you remember what I said about it?

I decided on my dresser and went over to it. Looking through the jeans I found one of my favorite pairs. They were black with a big hole on the left knee and another small rip on the other. No, they weren't skinny jeans, I actually preferred boot cut. That type that hugged your legs to the middle of your knees. Next was a shirt I dug through all of my shirts that I could find. Finally I came up with one. A dark forest green tank top it was plain nothing on it. To finish the outfit I grabbed a short sleeved coat and pulled it on. So now I looked like I did every day.. about.

Crap I almost forgot about my hair! I checked one more time in the mirror to make sure that it was okay. When I knew it was, I was ready.

Silently I prayed that my family wouldn't notice and I wouldn't have to lie. But saying that I didn't lie and the next two hours went by smoothly... would have been a HUGE lie.

As soon as I was out the door Bubbles was on me asking all these questions about why I looked so pretty or something. She wouldn't stop babbling until Bloss came along and thank god! She pulled Bub's away by the wrist and took her to her room. Then... Blossom came BACK.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked me confusion radiating from her expression and voice.

I simply shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I felt like wearing it?"

"Are you going somewhere? Because I swear you look different..."

"Blossom I swear that I'm not going anywhere. I look like this everyday!"

She just shrugged and walked downstairs. That was harder than I had thought and it was only the first minute!

I breathed a huge sigh of relief that they hadn't pursued me and went back in my room. It was the only SAFE place I could really only be alone. I went and laid down on my bed there really wasn't anything to do. It was around 3:45 now and I had to leave at around five. So I had a hour and fifteen minutes to kill.

The only thing I could think of was doodle because that was a good pass time. I went over to my desk and grabbed a pencil and some paper randomly I started drawing random things. A turtle, double rainbow, chibis. They were all … not very good. Yeah that what I'm gonna say... So I just kinda started sketching more random stuff till the paper was full.

6 pages on both sides filled with random doodles later it was 4:50. FINALLLY!

I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black converse. Because they were the first thing I saw and I wanted to hurry. Once they were on my feet I carefully opened the window and took off hurrying towards Butch's house. I was really happy I hadn't forgotten his address because I didn't ever write it down.

As quietly and fast as I could I sped off. Making sure that no one was following me. When I knew no one was I started to go faster I only had about five minutes to get there.

I finally saw the apartment complex and touched down. It was shabby but it seemed like a place where three teenage boys would live. Carefully remembering the number I went around to the back like Butch had told me. Quickly I checked my hair. Luckily it was fine.

I raised my hand out and knocked on the glass of the back door. Quietly it slid open a couple seconds later. Then there was no door, just Butch.

"Hey." I said calmly letting a small smile form on my lips.

He looked me in the eyes. "Hey B.C."

Was it just me or did he look scared about something... or was it worried?

"Are we gonna go?" I asked trying to sound like myself. Not concerned because I didn't know if HE knew that he looked confused.

"Yeah come on lets go." He took my hand and led me a different direction. I had no idea where we were going but Butch looked more relaxed now. That made me feel better.

But I kept thinking what was fun in Townsville? Don't have an answer? Well, my answer would be NOTHING. Because that was the truth. Seriously there wasn't really a single fun thing to do except go to the movies. But we couldn't go there, how much attention would we get? Don't even answer that I don't think I want to know.

What came into view almost made me laugh. A carnival. What the heck is wrong with him?

We touched down just outside and I turned to look at him. "Really a carnival? How classic could you get?"

He looked over at me and just smiled. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun."

I just shook my head.

"What you don't like rides that make you want to puke and being able to pull of tons of pranks. Not to mention all the cheap food?"

"Well when you put it that way..." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

It was a blast! I swear one we got our tickets we went on every single spine snapping ride there was no matter how beaten up it was! We had challenged each other to see how many rides we could go on before we passed out or barfed. So I think by the looks of things... I was winning.

I laughed at his expression after we got off our fourth huge roller coaster. "Wow that's sad! How can you already be breaking?"

He just glared up at me from his spot on the bench. "I don't know why you don't feel sick. I mean were counterparts! How come I'm ready to die?"

One look at his face and I started laughing, hard. It was too funny. "Oh come on, lets go to the last roller coaster!"

I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him with my super human strength. We started towards the biggest roller coaster I had ever seen. It was at least 120 feet high with 5 loops and maybe 3 parts where you go upside down.

I stared at it wide eyed and smiled. "Yeah, were going on this.. now."

When I looked over at him I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to beat you at your own game BC!" He took off running towards the line of people.

"Oh no you're not!" I ran up to him we were head to head racing for the line. To anyone else we probably looked like we were ten. But right now I didn't care I was having too much fun!

!BOOM!

"What the he-!"

* * *

**A note from Cheshire Phantom~**

**I am sorry about not updating sooner! I have a english paper due next Monday and I have been working like a robot to get it done and work on this! **

**So I hope this is good enough for now I will update as soon as I get 60 comments. Which I hope will be soon but not too soon because I need to work on my next chapter!**

**P.S.- I am going to start a new Generator Rex story so if you like that show be on look out for my new story it will be up by the end of next week hopefully! **

**Once again I'm sorry about the delay but thank you for sticking with me!**


	9. Chapter 9: There Back flashback

**Okay so here's chapter 9! Next time I update is 65 comments maybe. **  
**So long story short my friend Aktress wanted to write a chapter so I shared the google document I write this story in and this is the chapter she's ben working on for some time now. I joped this would be ready to be chapter 9 and it was so here it is! I decided to update this BEFORE I GOT THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF COMMENTS! HINT HINT! So anyways please enjoy this!**

**Special thanks to everyone who commented! There's so many that if I write down all the names I might skip someone, and I don't want to do that.**  
**So thanks to my 60 comments, 11 favorites, and 8 alerts! (but I think there are more now!)**  
**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

I REALLY hate the RowdyRuffs. When was the last time we'd seen them? How many years had it been? But that's not what mattered. What mattered was that those stupid counterparts had as well as interrupted finishing my homework (which was a problem that one of the teachers at the Townsville Comunity College right down the road from my high school gave me to solve) also had crushed the whole town was in a wreck, the bank, town hall, even those small little businesses. I felt horrible for all the poor people that couldn't pay for the damage done to their home or work. It was horrible and wonderful. Horrible for the obvious reasons, but also gave a sence of wonder on the whole scene. I felt so young again, Bubbles with her cute little pigtails, Buttercup with her angry way of communicating... well, at least THAT hadn't , Buttercup has been worrying me. She seems depressed, 'emo' is what Bubbles calls it. I long for the days when the three of us could all get along, our differences set aside, of course. Those days when Bubbles didn't care if we all wore the same design of dress, and when- well, you get the point.I surveyed all the damage and if I had long fingernails, I would most likely be chewing on them.

It had been a while since we actually fought crime. What was the first thing to do? Find the villains? Or should we-That's when a blast of colors caught my eye. Dark streaks of red, blue and green. That only meant one thing. Rowdyruffs."Blossom, you saw that. Right?" Bubbles asked me.

I could hear in her voice that she was slightly confused too, as if the whole saving-the-town thing was rusty to her too. But I couldn't let them know I felt that way too. I was the leader, for Issac Newton's sake!I nodded. "Yeah, I sure did! Okay, girls. The easiest way to handle this fight is to go after our counterparts! That means you two go after Butch and Boomer. Got it?" I said, my voice getting a little stronger. The words that flew out of my mouth seemed natural, and all of the sudden, I WAS back. I smiled as the other two nodded, not seeming as thrilled as I was about the whole situation. I watched Buttercup fly off, but not with exactly the same intensity as she used to. I sighed, my mouth flapping a little, kind of like when you're blowing a rasberry. Maybe I'd have a little talk with them later. After this Rowdyruff invasion was dealt with.I flew around for a little after I saw my sisters race off. It felt kind of weird to be flying agian. Even though everyone in town knew who and what we were, I was still a little self-cauntious about my powers.

I know, I know, I shouldn't be ashamed of them. I just don't want to stand out as much... like Bubbles at school. She's super popular, and her powers definitly help. If some girl at your school could fly and could possibly beat you to a pulp, you'd just love to be her friend too!Buttercup stays pretty low-key as well, though I wouldn't know much, since of course I never really talk to her anymore. I'm pretty sure that she's still tough as nails, and would slug anyone she felt like slugging. I tugged my headband a little, straightening the lobsided rose on then there was me. Yup, Blossom. I wasn't super-popular, or stratigicly alone, no. I was... dare I say normal! Beside my powers and super abilities. I had normal friends, I studdied, just like normal girls and didn't rely on any power of mine school-wise. Sometimes I wish-

_SLAM!_

"Uh!" I slammed into the back of a building. Einstein's mother, that hurt! I heard laughing from above me to the right. I pulled myself from the building, with a Blossom-shaped hole gaping into it from the sheer force of my hit. I glared up to where the laughing was coming from and narrowed my eyes. "You should've seen the look on your face! You're so stupid!" Laughed Brick. "Stupid girl!" I blew out an exasperated breath. I'd forgotten how completely illogical he was and Violence-first, Questions-later temper he had.

"Hello to you too, Brick," I said, rubbing my head. He was still laughing and I doubt he heard me. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you boys back in Townsville? I thought we beat you guys out of here!"

Brick shrugged. "Meh," He said, then grinned and lunged towards me. I dodged him, but only narrowly. My rusty fighting skills weren't going to just pop out of nowhere, I had to gradually beat him.

"C'mon, Blossom! You're fighting like a girl!" Brick taunted and came after me again. I swerved again, this time more gracefully and aware. Brick slammed into the building I'd hit before. I smirked. Sometimes having the dumb one as my counterpart wasn't ALL too bad.

"Looks like ten years hasn't given you much more brain power, huh?" I retorted. Maybe fighting with words wasn't my best plan right now, because now his face was as red as his cap and he was up and fighting again.

He flew towards me and I chopped the air in front of me as defence. But he flew straight above me. I grinned.

"Missed!" I yelled, with a slight hint of humor in my voice. He just flew towards the Townsville water tower and suddenly, my blood ran cold. Something told me that he did not miss.

As if echoing my thoughts, he yelled back at me, "Didn't miss!" Then he punched a hole in the center of the water tower. I pulled at my hair as I watched Townsville turn from the city of Townsville to the city of Watersville.

"How could you? People could die from that much water!" I screamed. Brick just laughed.

"What makes you think that I care?" He yelled back and flew towards me. A few minutes ago I might have been slightly scared at the sight of the Rowdyruff flying menacingly towards me. But now, NOW I was angry! I pursed my lips and flew towards his too.

Right as he was about to kick me I swerved upwards and kicked his back. He stumbled forward, narrowly missing a billboard.

"Tell me what you boys are doing, and maybe I'll show some mercy!" I yelled to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I would tell you that we're here to beat you out of buisness. What makes you think I would say that we're taking over Townsville?" Brick yelled back.

I smiled and started laughing hysterically. He just looked confused. "Tell me what's so funny!" He yelled. I couldn't talk! I was laughing to hard at what a complete idiot he was.

That's when he started getting REALLY angry. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled and started after me. Anger management much?

Since I was still in the fetal position, laughing uncontrollably, I was caught completely off guard and he kicked me so hard I flew straight up in the air. "OOF!"

I held my stomach, cringing in pain. Goodness! I bit my lip and went back after Brick, punching him right back in the stomach. Except that he wasn't expecting that either, so we both swerved down, a streak of pink and red, and I swore I saw Buttercup somewhere in the fall, sitting on a nearby building.

Then, suddenly, CRASH! I felt my body being bruised over and over while wood and glass fell on me and stabbed me, and we crashed through the building. I didn't get a good look at it, but it might have been a warehouse. We landed with a thud, smashing into the cement. Brick lay sprawled about 10 feet away from me, and I used this to my advantage. I flew behind a piece of broken wall and looked towards his unmoving form. Oh, my God, did I KILL him? I was starting to freak out, but then I saw him move. Alive, not dead, and pretty beat up.

He stood up, angry as I'd ever seen him. I got a sudden urge to get the H-E-Double Hockey sticks out of here, before he completely blew the place up, but then he locked eyes with me, even through the smoke. _Crap._ I made a mad dash for it, using my Ice-Breath I'd acquired so many years ago on the floor, to make it more slippery.

"Get back here, you little-!" Brick yelled, then unaware of the ice, he slipped around on it. "Whoa, whoa!" Then he slammed, face first into the concrete. It shook the whole building, and before I knew it, the sky was falling. Well, the ceiling was, anyways.

Suddenly, I was dodging falling chunks of ceiling. I swerved this way then that, like a life-or-death version of that one video game Bubbles was showing me, Dance Dance Revolution.

This was not good. Fire was starting to spread, and my ice breath wasn't working. Why did I have to be unprepared at THIS VERY MOMENT?

A chunk of ceiling started to crack. It wasn't just a small one, it was HUGE! I couldn't help it, I screamed. I screamed then flew off, just in the nick of time. I started to fly off, in search of an exit. That's when I hit a wall.

I looked up and realised it wasn't a wall, it was Brick. He grinned. I had forgotten him at the moment. Trying to save my own life, here. "Listen, I think we can agree to a momentary truce. At least until we can save our own lives!" I said, frantically not caring if I was risking anything but my life. He grinned even wider.

"I know where the exit is," He said. I smiled with relief.

"Thank GOD! Hurry up! Where is-?" He started laughing and I stopped.

"What makes you think I'd tell you where it is?" He taunted. I frowned and fury pulsed through my blood.

" Brick, let me out of here so I can finally just get rid of you!" I screamed.

"Awww, but that would ruin all the fun we're having!" He said, with mock-sadness in his voice, sarcasm brimming at the edges of his words. I was furious at this point.

"Fun? You call this fun? We could both die if you make one wrong move!" I hissed,

suddenly wondering if loud noises would cause an avalanche effect on this building. That's when things got really bad.

At first I was relieved when I saw Buttercup fly in from the door, but then I realized... what if she was lost too? Were we both going to die in here? "Hey Brick! Step away from my sister if you don't want to have an early death!" Said Buttercup in her powerful voice that always could persuade you in the blink of an eye.

Brick turned to Buttercup with a twinkle in his eye. "BC, I haven't seen you in years! How

are you?" He said, with fake-politeness and trying to imitate a casual conversation as if we were not on the brink of possibly certain doom.

"Same old, same old. Now let my sister go!" Buttercup snarled back, and it made me

kind of happy to see that my sister was defending me. But Buttercup didn't notice what I noticed. I noticed that Brick was slowly moving backward, towards me. But most importantly towards the wall.

"No, I don't think I WILL!" I heard him yell over the sound of death.

Let me tell you what death sounds like. Death sounds like tens of thousands of rocks

falling towards you in slow motion, with your mind racing like a locomotive, processing your doom. That's exactly what it sounds like. And that's the only thing I heard, before I'm sure was my death.

Did I ever mention how much I hate the Rowdyruffs?

* * *

**(A.N. from Aktress: ಠ_ಠ - JOSH. I love you, Cheshire! Plus, if anyone wants, I could write the rest from Blossom's POV. The reason I wrote this was because 1, I love CP, and 2, I love Blossom! HER STORY WAS BE SCREAMED FROM THE TOP OF A MOUNTIAN! ….Don't want to steal the spotlight though XD XOXO, Aktress)**

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it! Remember next time I update will be 65 comments! The Date Part 2 will be after this chapter so just be patient! And it adds to the suspense! I wonder what it will b- Just Kidding I already know! Thank you for all the responses!**

**So if you could please comment for every chapter it would really help me have more time to work on chapter 10! I think there are only going to be a couple more chapter left so comment as much as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Date Part 2

**Okay so here's chapter 10 and the second part of the date! Me and Aktress have had some really good ideas the past couple of days! Sooooo Akt you'll recognize some of these! I'll write them at the end of each chapter I put them in okay! Thank you for all the comments! Next update will be at 75 comments! And this time it will be at 75 no early and hopefully not late! Thank you for sticking with me! **

* * *

We both turned towards the sound of the boom and saw just barley, a streak of red. Automatically I knew what was happening. Brick was back and he was looking for Butch... or us. This wasn't going to be very good...

"Come on we need to get over there now!" Butch grabbed my wrist and we started running as fast as we could go (without endangering people). When we got to the spot where he had landed. Brick looked ticked off. "This isn't gonna be fun.." Butch let go of my wrist both of us preparing for a big fight.

Brick started towards us. "Well I never thought I would see you two fighting on the same side. But I guess everything has a first!"

"Like you almost killing my sister?" I yelled. My first instinct was fight not flight. Because if I was ever going to die I WAS going to die fighting.

He just looked at me and smirked. "Now now I was only doing my job. Nothing more."

Of course right then the fight started. On my watch too, because if you know me I was likely to be the one to start a fight. I ran at Brick at faked a right uppercut kicking him in the stomach. Butch came in just then realizing I had already attacked. He got a good hit on Bricks cheek.

But Brick only smiled as the small bruise that was forming from Butch's blow slowly started to heal. What was happening? It all clicked together. I went back in time in my head why Brick had been so keen on Killing Blossom. How he hadn't held back in a fight. All of these things just led up to one thing...

Brick was captured by the Star Eater.

You see what I forgot to tell you (Oh small and strange voice in my head.) is that if a Star Eater finds someone who is suffering not just from pain but any emotion it can capture their essence and take their body like it's an empty shell. So it's kind of like being possessed but not exactly because you can fight it a lot more then actual real demons. So if someone you know can snap you out of it you're free.

That's when I came up with my plan. I had to get Blossom.

"Butch I have to get Blossom can you please distract him for maybe 15 minutes?" I looked over at him after throwing another punch Brick's direction.

He just nodded and I flew out of there as fast as I could. It would take about four minutes to get home and then to get Blossom about 5 and out of the house and back about four. So just enough time... I- I hope..

Okay so if you're wondering what I'm doing (Still O' strange voice in my head I talk to.) then let me explain a bit. I'm thinking we can either shock him out of the trance thing or.. I dunno. Maybe if he sees Blossom alive then it might snap him out of it. This is all me just guessing right now.

As soon as I got into the house I called for Blossom. Surprisingly she flew right to the door and asked if there was a problem. I knew I would have to tell them about me and Butch. But that could wait. So instead I told her about Brick being somewhat possessed.

She looked shocked and didn't believe me at first. So I just kinda grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with me. We flew through the air at record speeds my determination to get there driving me.

I could see the top of the ferris wheel in about a minute. Then down in the open area where they would have performances I saw Butch and Brick fighting still. The scary part was... I think Brick was winning. The Star-Eater power inside of him was giving his powers an extra boost. If we didn't get down there fast then they both might die.

"Butch!" I yelled, as I did my sister's eyes grew wide. There was never a time when I told her about me and Butch so I guess this was going to be a quick explanation. "Oh yeah and Bloss? Were kinda... going out." Her expression went from surprise all the way to confusion and anger. This was going to be either really funny or really bad. "But right no we need your help! Brick is possessed by a Star-Eater and you're the only one that can snap him out of it!"

We landed and she looked me right in the eye. "What do I have to do?" This was going to be better than I thought. I quickly explained that she would have to get him to fight the creature by any means necessary. She agreed to this and we turned to fight when Butch took a powerful blow from Brick. He went flying back about 50 feet. "You go get Butch, I'll take care of Brick." Her leadership skills came back quickly and it seemed like there was never a time when we didn't use our powers.

I took off fast to where Butch landed, he looked pretty beat up. "You okay?" I extended a hand towards him.

He took it and I quickly pulled him up. "No. Brick is getting stronger and stronger. Soon enough he'll be unstoppable. By then who knows how much damage will be done." We ran back as fast as we could to see Blossom trying to talk to Brick while fighting him. She was saying something along the lines of 'You can fight that creature if you just listen!' or 'Come on Brick I know you're in there! You have to make it or you'll kill everyone including yourself!' And all that cheesy crap.

Apparently it wasn't working. Because he wasn't paying attention to her. Oh no he was staring right at Butch. I think he wanted a rematch, plus that thought was confirmed when he shoved Blossom to the side. He went straight at us, or mostly just at Butch. Who knew why he was targeting him but I was guessing sibling rivalry.

"Well I guess you recover faster than I thought.. Because I swore to myself that I had killed you. Or almost killed you." Yep! Definitely not Brick! This was going to be very very very very very very very confusing.

I felt Butch tense next to me. "Yeah, this is going to be a close fight." He looked down at me. "Watch my back okay?" I nodded. He ran head on at Brick. When they collided there was a loud bang and the fight started.

Brick got a solid punch onto Butch's shoulder but it didn't effect him much because of how strong he was... of how strong they BOTH are. Butch swung low and kick Brick in the ribs. Since I dont want to go into many of the details lets just say that it's was a close fight for the first ten to fifteen minutes. Until Brick's extra powers kicked in and gave him the advantage of healing. Butch looked pretty beat up even for a beginning of a fight.

"Do you think Butch will win?" I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sounds of Blossom's voice behind me. She had walked around while I was focusing on the fight. "Do you think we should help him?" She asked me another question silence being the answer to the first. Because honestly I had no idea if Buch was going to win or loose. But if he did loose I was going into that fight, and I WAS going to win.

"I don't know may-" I was cut off fromButch getting kicked hard in the ribs he flew back into a roller coaster which fell around him. "NO!" I wasn't going to loose another person I cared about to a avalanche of some sort. Not after Blossom and those dark two or three days in that retched building. I ran so fast that I was flying two inches off the ground, a light lime green trail following me but not at it's full length.

When I got there I started to pull pieces of the now destroyed coaster off of my counterpart. When I finally saw a bit of midnight black hair through all the wood and metal it made me dig faster. The sight made me almost sick to my stomach but I had to be strong.

Butch's left arm was twisted a way I didn't even think was humanly possible, or.. even in-humanly possible. I had no idea what was going on at the given time but I knew I had to get him out of the new ruble. About two minutes later he was half uncovered, he looked pretty messed up but I think the worst was his arm. Right now I did't care about Brick or Blossom or even anything other than getting him out of here.

In about five minutes he was uncovered but he was also unconscious, this was going to be hard. Carefully I pulled him out not wanting to hur him anymore hen he already was. I laid him on a bench hat was nearby using a little bit of my super strength to puck him up. His arm was still all twisted and I didn't know how o fix it because if you know me I'm no doctor! I fell lightly to my knees next to him hoping that he would be okay. But then I remembered my promise to myself. If Butch couldn't win this fight I was.

I got up quickly and raced at Brick who was now fighting Blossom, in one move I pushed Blossom out of the way and nailed him in the ribs. Why had I brought her? When had they ever had a good relationship? This was all stupid, I was being stupid. He just looked slightly down at me and smiled. Without saying a word he puched me in the stomach.. hard. It stumbled back about ten feet but ran back at him, he wasn't going to take me down that easy. I slammed my shoulder into his chest knocking us both back at least twenty five feet in the same direction. We both got up quick and started throwing punches and kicks. I would use my heat vision every once and a while to get a advantage because apparently from what I saw. The Star-Eater can't use Brick's powers, or at least the more deadly ones. I think he has the super speed, strength, and maybe fight.

"Brick if you're in there you have to fight it! Your brother might die!" When I said this I had to pause, what if he really was close to dying? I wouldn't know what to do. Plus I was fighting so there was really no way I could help him right now. Brick sent another fast punch my was but I moved my head just in time. "Do you remember Butch? Brick? You have to fight this for your family!"

For a second it looked like he was fighting. Just from the look in his eyes and the hesitation. "Buttercup?" But that went away quickly with the Star-Eater taking over again. This made me smile slightly whatever I was doing WAS working and I just had to keep working on it. The people that he cared about were his brothers right? So that would be exactly what I used.

But one voice can stop all of what you thinking. "BC? Where are you?"

* * *

**Okay so personally me and Aktress never really saw Blossom and Brick as a couple but in this chapter I felt I had to put a little thing for them. their relationship will probably not be romantic in the story because all of the couple will be different. I'm expecting them to be either good friends or just... I dunno. So Brick and Blossom are going to be friends. Okay? They really aren't ready for a couple relationship.**

**Comment and you get a copy of the 300 movie spoof called meet the Spartans! (Sorry but it's not very appropriate but I still think it's funny.)**

**Remember I will be posting chapter 11 at 75 comments! BEWARE! I may only have about three to four more chapters in this story! So I hope you all enjoy it while it lasts! My GR story will be up soon! Please if you know ANYTHING about Generator Rex then please read my new story! I think it will be up by Wednesday and I wil make a Christmas chapter so I'll have some festiveness in it! So COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Date Part 3

**YAY chapter 11! This is The Date Part 3 don't worry this is the last part and hopefully it will be longer than I hope. I really want to have some time for my new GR story but I can't forget about this one and I still have 14 days of break so I have some time to finish this story and work on the Generator Rex one! Next time I update will be at 85 comments! Wow thank you guys! This is my most successful story EVER! It has more than my friends story!**

**Thank you for sticking with me the next update wil be when I get 85 comments or a little later if you know me! By now you should!**

**You guys comment too fast! (I'm not saying its a bad thing!) I mean I JUST updated and I saw the comments on my Gmail and I was like. "Holy crap I need to finish chapter 11!" So here you guys are chapter 11! *Imaginary crowd in my head screams and cheers like maniacs.* And you know what? Just for the heck of it!-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PPG, RRB, Batteries, Youtube, James Bond, Cheese, Potatoes, Snakes, or cats!**

**"Watch out for snakes." Says a muffled disembodied voice! (You have to be me and Akt or anyone who watches Mystery Science Theatre 300 to know what this is! X3)**

* * *

"BC? Where are you?" I head Butch say weakly from behind me.

Because it was him I turned around to se if he was okay, he was sitting up weakly looked around in a daze. He was looking for me, maybe he was worried. But I couldn't tell. Sadly this was a good distraction for Brick because he nailed me in the back knocking me to the ground. Hard.

He chuckled. "Well well, I guess the little girl couldn't save the day this time. Or her little boy friend. Too bad I'll just have to kill you all."

"No." I turned to sit even though it hurt. A lot! "I won't stop fighting you. Brick I know you're in there you just have to fight it! If you can beat that thing then you don't have to do any of this! We can all be friends! I know it doesn't seem like me to act this way. But... I'm desperate. You have to beat that Star-Eater. Not for me but for your brothers. Butch and Boomer. And yourself. They need you Brick." I was trying everything I knew about talking to people. But I had no idea if it was working or not.

Suddenly a familiar look crossed his face again. "Buttercup! Quick I don't know how long I can fight this but the only people that can help me are my brothers they'll know what to do just get Butch and Boome-" He lost part of the ongoing war in his mind. But at least I knew what I had to do. If I could get Butch and Boomer then this would hopefully work out. Then again Butch was hurt and who knows where Boomer was. Okay so maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Okay Brick I know what to do." I quickly stood and back away a little bit not knowing when he would try to hurt me again. Quickly I saw Blossom carefully edging her way over to Butch to help him. She did know how to treat wounds. From all our previous battles when we didn't have time to go to a hospital. So I quickly decided that my job would be to find Boomer. But how could I just leave them here? Well I couldn't who was going to fight Brick?

Suddenly Brick lunged at me throwing me back about thirty feet this time. I hit a popcorn stand, which was kinda funny besides the fact that it hurt a lot! But popcorn went flying everywhere and one piece fell in my mouth. I munched it quickly... aww no butter. Sighing I stood up quickly to see Brick right there. Oh crap this wasn't going to be good.

Smiling he faked a left punch that looked like it could do serious damage making me dodge. But then he swung his leg around and kicked me hard in the ribs. Sending me flying backwads into the ferris wheel. And oh crap that hurt! I slammed into the base o it indenting the somewhat old metal it was made of. he whole thing slightly tilted my direction. Was I going to get buried alive this time? But I couldn't think straight my head felt light from the powerful blow. I knew al the people were gone. Which was a good thing they would be safe but I didn' know about us. We still had to get Boomer and.. oh wait Butch had been looking for me! I needed to go see him.

But I was too late Brick was already hovering over me. Probably getting ready to kill me. "This was too easy." Was all he said as he pulled his fis back to punch me.

A sudden flash of baby blue went by and Brick was sent flying into a couple of trash cans and picknick tables. When the blur slowed I saw who it was and I couldn't believe it Bubbles had found us. Another flash of Navy blue appeared and Boomer appeared. So all of us were here.

Quickly I stood up and ran over to Butch. When I got there he looked like he was in a lot of pain and I knew that he was hurt badly from his arm. I think I was hurt too because it started to hurt to breath. Maybe I had some broken ribs. But that didn't matter right now I had to make sure he was okay. I mean you know... just in general.

"Butch, I'm here are you okay?" I asked quietly sitting on my knees next to him. He was still on the bench.

He opened a dark green eye. "Umm besides my messed up arm and some other broken or fractured bones I think I'm good." I had to smile at least he was going to make it. I hope. "But what about you?"

I sighed. "I'm fine maybe a couple broken ribs, but right now you really ned to be okay. Brick brooke free for about twenty seconds. Which was enough for him to tell me that you and Boomer were the only ones that could save him. He said you guys would know what to do."

this caught his attention. "Yeah, we know what we have to do. We haven't been in this situation before but we know this would work if any of us needed to be snapped out of a trance." He went to get up but it looked like he was having problems so I had o help him Blossom had given us some space and had gone with Bubbles and Boomer to hold Brick off while me and Butch got ready to fight. Wow that really is a lot of B's.

Finally I got him where his arm was slung over my shoulder (His good arm that is.) and I was supporting his side. I know that LOTS of question were going to be asked after this was all done but right now we had to fight. Boomer and Butch were the only ones who could help him apparently so who knew what was going to happen. We were both still pretty messed up but I think if we really tried we could win this.

Ya I know this is all getting kind of confusing so let me sum this whole thing up for you. Brick is possessed by a Star-Eater, me and Butch tried to stop him but we couldn't. So I went to get Blossom and then we were trying to stop Brick. But that didn't work so I went and fought Brick after he hurt Butch. Then Bubbles and Boomer showed up. Now the Gangs all here!

"Boomer hey come here!" I yelled i his general direction propping Butch up on one of the benches. He was so messed up and there really wasn't anything we could do until we stopped Brick. In a matter of seconds Boomer was over by us, he looked from me to Butch a couple time with a confused look on his face.

"Is there something I missed?" I had to smile he was like Bubbles. Oblivious to simple things, almost innocent. But I had to stay focused so I explained what Brick said to me and I left him with Butch to figure out what they were going to do. I ran over joining the fight. It was Blossom, Bubbles and I against Brick. Who knows where this fight was going to go.

After a couple minutes of fighting already Brick was going to win. It was obvious at this point, when suddenly Butch and Boomer appeared to the side of us. Butch still looked hurt but his arm was back to normal. Whatever Boomer did must have hurt, if he was the one that fixed his arm. "Get back." That was all Boomer said as he and Butch walked in front of us. So just because of the current situation we all took about ten big steps back. Suddenly a bright Blue light appeared to be illuminating from Boomer. The same for Butch only it was Green. Brick looked almost in a trance by this and suddenly he started to glow red too.

Suddenly a black shadow flew from Bricks silhouette and about twenty feet away stood a adult Star-Eater. This was going to be a tough battle.

(If you forgot what a adult Star-Eater was then heres a recap!-Adult- by the time a Star-Eater is an Adult it's nearly invincible. They keep their original powers from being a teenager but add some new ones like turning invisible, flying, and ice breath. The last power is like Blossoms.)

Brick fell to his knees but stood quickly and something told me he was back to his normal self. Whatever that was. The Star-Eater tensed for battle. We all ran at it simultaneously. The creature sucked in a deep breath and blew ice making winds towards Boomer. Freezing his feet and making him fall forwards dramatically. I ALMOST laughed but this was a fight no time for comedy.

I ran in and slugged it on the shoulder. But it barely flinched. This thing was going to be a very very very very very tough opponent. Bubbles zoomed over to its side and blasted it with her heat vision. All that did was char its skin and small amount of fur a tiny bit. Then I thought of something, we all have special unique powers right? "Guys! we all need to use our different powers to stop this thing! It's the only was we can stop it!"

We all formed a circle starting up our special powers Blossom and Brick using ice and fire because they were opposites. Boomer and Bubbles using her sonic scream and his well just heat vision because he really doesn't have a unique power. Finally Butch put up a fore field around it to concentrate the attacks more and I created a small tornado to shoot at the creature. all our attacks grew bigger and bigger until we sent them out at the same time almost like we had a internal clock that told us how to fight.

There was a large explosion and a bright light. Suddenly the monster that had stood before us was gone and all that was left was a small pile of black ash.

Suddenly everything went kind of fuzzy my vision started to blur more and more. Had the fight taken that much out of me? No... no I barely was in it. Suddenly my vision went black and I feel backwards. What was happening to me?

* * *

**Okay so that wasn't too bad was it? Okay so next time I will update between 80 and 85 comments. You guys comment so fast! It's starting to scare me! But just to let you know this is the last update for today just so I can keep the story alive I'm going to post a chapter a day. So when I get 80 to 85 comments It will be tomorrow that I update so sorry if you don't like that idea it's just that I need more time to write that chapters! I mean I posted two chapters in one day you shall be GRATEFUL! So comment please and I'll post chapter 12 on Tuesday if I reach the right amount of comments by then!**

**P.S.-**

**If you have any FanFiction ideas that are under the topics of...**

**Generator Rex, PPG, Avatar: TLA, D Gray Man, or Ben 10 I guess. Or just anything around that topic. That you don't know how to write. Then you can send me a message from my profile and I'll put it in my lists of stories to write. They should mostly be OC stories because I can write them really well. If you need help making sure there not a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu then just send me a message with their Bio and I'll check. So right now I'm kind of like a beta Reader but I don't do all the extra crap.**

**So I'll do-**

**OC stories**

**Check your OC**

**Of course if I write the story I'll give you credit. If you want it to be your story then I'll send updates to you. But if you send the plot and stuff to me just because you want me to have the story then thats fine. But I'll still put your name in.**

**This isn't a business ting It's just that I need something to keep me occupied for a while so if you know what I mean. The please send me some ideas whenever!**


	12. Chapter 12: Drama at the ER

**Okay so I think there might be one more chapter after this one. Then it will be over this chapter and the next will be extra long just for that cause. So I think this will be... i dunno. So thanks to every one who commented next time I update will be 95 comments! the last chapter will be posted at 100! I can't believe how many comments I have! Sadly I have more than one of my favorite stories! So thank you sooooooooooooooooo much and I'll make sure to credit EVERYONE who ever commented, Favorited, and/or added this story to their alerts! So with no more distractions here is chapter 12!**

**P.S-**

**Be sure to check out my new GR story I put the (short) prologue up the other day! It's called stuck in reality!**

* * *

(Butch's POV) **(A/N- yes for the last two chapters I thought it would be fun to change up some POV's so HA! my story my rules if I wanted I could make everyone a blue cow floating on Pluto with lots of tape dispensers!)**

The Star-Eater turned to dust and inside I exploded with relief it was finally all over. But just as I was about to celebrate I head a thud from next to me. When I looked over it scared me. Buttercup had fainted from what it look like. Was it from this battle? Probably not she was stronger than that. Then why had she fallen after this short battle? I was starting to get worried when Blossom ran over to her and checked her vitals.

"Okay... okay she's fine but I don't know why she passed out." Blossom looked almost terrified as she said this in a shaky voice. "Why did she pass out? Does anyone know? I mean she's too tough for this to be from the fight so what happened?"

We didn't have time to react it looked like BC was going into shock. Without thinking I walked over to Blossom. "She needs to get to a hospital!" Without arguments I picked her up bridal style and flew off towards Townsville ER. Suddenly they were all there. Blossom, Bubbles, Brick and Boomer. All of us traveling as friends and for some a bit more. It took a couple minutes but when we got to the ER I ran in. "We need a doctor now!" About three nurses came over and helped the still shaking girl into a stretcher and wheeled her off. Another came over to me and started asking all these questions. Things about who I was and who she was. All that dumb crap.

Without really listening I walked back towards where they wheeled her off. I looked from window to window trying to look for any sign of Buttercup. Room after room.. no BC. Finally almost at the end of the hall I saw her in a room. She had been hooked up to a bunch of wires and was still convulsing. A nurse walked out of the room a few seconds later and saw me with my face pressed to the glass. "Sir? You need to sit down on one of the benches please."

I looked over at her wanting to yell but I was too worried about what had happen to Buttercup. "Can I stay near this room?"

She sighed. "Well I guess. Do you know this girl?" She looked up slightly at me. I'd say she was a little shorter than BC.

"Um yeah... she's my friend." I mean for now she was, there was no real boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. we had only gone on one date and it had only lasted about an hour and a half. So I don't think were really 'together' yet.

The nurse brought me a small fold up chair and I sat staring through the window of the ER.

(Blossom's POV)

Butch had followed Buttercup right into the operation section of the ER. He didn't even seem to care that a bunch of people had been trying to stop him. But no he went back there anyways. Which surprised me, because when did Butch care? Oh yeah he had been on a date with my sister this very day.

So after talking thoroughly with one of the doctors about my sister condition. Well and of course who we were, I was allowed back there too. Brick, Bubbles and Boomer stayed in the waiting room trying to think of something to do while they waited. Mostly Bubbles was a nervous wreck like always but right now I wasn't concentrating on my little sister. I was thinking about Buttercup and Butch.

How long had they been friends? Because if they had been like this for a while then they were good at hiding. Did Buttercup know about the attack that was maybe a month ago now? How had this all happened in the first place?

Suddenly I cam across Butch sitting on a cheap fordable chair in the hallway staring into one of the rooms. I assumed this was my sister and I sat on the floor next to him calmly peaking into the small room where two or three doctors were working.

"This is all my fault." I heard him mutter. What? How was this his fault? Why was he blaming himself for all this?

I looked over at him. "What do you mean?" Yeah I know.. I know. 'What do you mean?' That line is over used. But right now I just didn't have anything smart to say. So I silently waited for his reply.

It seemed like it had been years when he finally replied. "If I had never... kissed her on that rooftop a month ago. If I hadn't saved her from that building collapsing. When the Star-eater first attacked if I hadn't saved you both from it... This never would have happened. If I had never asked her on that dumb date. I shouldn't have come back to Townsville this was all a mistake..."

Wow, I wasn't really expecting that. "Well I mean I don't think this is any of our faults. I think it has something to do with that creature we ran into earlier... I mean maybe it somehow affected her?"

All I got for a reply was silence, wow nice conversation. But right now I didn't really care... I only really cared about my sister right now. I had to stay strong... for BOTH of them.

(Bubble's POV)

I sat in the dimly lit waiting room with Boomer and Brick. I was starting to wonder if I should go back after Blossom, but seeing the state Buttercup was in might make me start to be all emotional. So I just lightly clung to Boomer's wrist. Not wanting to bother him too much.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I whispered to Boomer. I could see Brick sort of glare at me from the small corner he had decided to sit in. No really he had actually pulled and entire small couch over to a darker corner and was just lounging around like he owned the place. What was with him my sister could... die. Couldn't he show ANY hospitality?

I felt Boomer's hand squeeze mine. "Don't worry Bubbles I'm sure everything will be alright." But I could still hear the uncertainty in his voice. Which only made me a little more worried. So we sat there in the same odd silence hat we had been sitting in for a while. Boomer reading a magazine, but I think he was just flipping the pages to keep himself occupied. Then Brick was still sulking in his corner blasting his iPod that he somehow still had. It was so loud I could hear it ten feet away. Or was that just the super hearing? I was glancing nervously around at Boomer and Brick also at the random patients that were coming into the building or leaving in a wheelchair or walking out.

Slowly I felt more and more like I HAD to go check on Buttercup, Butch and Blossom. Just because my constant worry had to stop. Maybe I did need some type of therapy to get rid of my over acting emotions like Buttercup said. I knew when she said this that it had been a joke. But... maybe she was right.

So slowly I let go of Boomer's hand and walked back into the ER. Bracing myself for what I might see.

(Buttercup's POV)

_All I could see was darkness, there was nothing at all just empty black space. Where am I? I mean I remember fainting after the fight but why was I in dream land. This was all so... so weird. I felt like I could feel people around me. Some I didn't recognize ans some were more... accurate. Like I could tell that Butch and Blossom were near by and Bubbles, Boomer and Brick were somewhere close too._

"_What is happening!" I yelled in my mind, it was almost like I was actually stuck in a little dark box. Not just stuck in my head for whatever reason._

_Suddenly a tall dark figure stood before me the dark area I was standing in lightened a bit. But just enough to let me see the silhouette of the being. Then what appeared from the shadow shocked me beyond belief. _

_It was me. _

_But I looked different, really different._

_I had long hair that went down to my elbows it was the same color. My eyes had no pupils and were only lime green. My skin was completely smooth and a light tan. Since when was I tan? Anyways, I had on a Black dress that went to mid thigh and was really ruffly. Then I also had tons of different necklaces in shades of green around my neck and waist. Why was there another me? Oh and she also had a black silhouette that was coming off of her like wisps of fog._

"_Well it's about time you got here." She sounded almost like me only I want to say.. older?_

_I just sorta shrugged. "Um I'm sorry but I don't really know what you mean. Because I feinted and now I'm here... so I'm just confused."_

_She rolled her eyes and looked slightly down at me. "Well were in your mind. And I'm here to help you answer some questions."_

"_Oh so your my alter ego?" She did sort of resemble my old alter ego that I called Mange. But that was when I was five this is now. Ten years later._

_It was her turn to shrug. "Well I guess. So before I forget we need to answer your questions and from what I hear you have many. Like about that Rowdy Ruff named Butch. Oh, and about those creatures the Star-Eaters. Didn't you think you made those up?"_

_I just nodded letting my subconscious do it's work. This was really all so weird and with every passing second I just got more and more confused. "Um yeah I guess... but then why were they... real?" This was all very weird._

"_Well you see Buttercup, you have powers that you don't even know about. You were the one who created those creatures. Two of them are dead now but there's still another out there, and you are the only one who can stop it."_

_I looked up at her. "What?"_

(Blossom POV)

We sat in silence while they worked on Buttercup I didn't even know what they were doing but I really didn't want to know. For the first time in my life... I was scared passed death. This was more terrifying than when I was hospitalized a couple weeks ago.

This hallway was getting less and less crowded as the hours went by. All of us must have been at the Emergency Room for at least four hours now. They were still pondering over what had caused this. Earlier they had come and asked me and Butch about her to try and figure it out. But I don't think we helped much.

I thought I could take the opportunity to ask Butch some questions but he just stared through that glass. By midnight we were the only two there besides our siblings, doctors, some nurses, and other patients. I know it seems like a lot but it was actually about... eh thirty to forty people? Compared to the day time when there's about a hundred its a big difference.

This whole thing was just strange and every minute I thought about it the more my brain hurt. How was this even logical? Why had Buttercup feinted. Was she going to be in a coma? If so then for how long?

I pulled out one of my favorite books, it had all of Shakespeare's plays in it. I think it was published in 1942. So it was an old book.

All that thinking had made me more worried. And gave me a bad headache.

(Butch's POV)

I didn't feel the least bit tired. All I could think about was Buttercup... and how this was all my fault. When you looked at everything bad that happened this last moth it all leads back to me in some way.

When the doctor did finally come out of that god forsaken room he walked up to me and Blossom. Who sadly was still sitting on the floor reading some old book.

"Buttercup will be okay. We think she is just at war with herself for some reason. ….. and also she's in a coma. But we don't know when she'll wake up."

WHY WAS IT ALWAYS A COMA!

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed the extra long chapter! So the last one I hope will be just as long. So bear with me I might not be able to update because of the holidays! The last episode will be very festive! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and making this story more popular!**

**Make sure to check out my GR fan fic. Yes the Prologue is short but all the chapter will be long maybe 2000 words each. So if you get around to reading it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Review and you get Gummy Bears! Oh how I love the little gummy beasts...~**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Endings with Secrets

**Okay so sadly this is my last chapter. =( So this is my Christmas present to all of you mentioned at the end of this chapter! So I won't keep you waiting any longer so without further a do here the final chapter!**

**But FIRST! Time for a disclaimer!one!111!eleven!1!uno!one!...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PPG, RRB, Townsville, Any ER in the world, Doctors, Llamas, Dora, Remotes, Christmas, or Danny Gokey. But you know... I kinda wished I owned all of that! Oh god not the ER that would be a horrifying image...**

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

Another coma? I mean first I was in one and now my sister? Who was next poor little Bubbles? This was all just to dramafied! I didn't even know if that was a word. We needed Buttercup awake so we figure all this out! I mean I can't force her out of a coma but I've heard family members being around can help. Or something along the lines of that...

But once the doctor said we were allowed to go see her I swear Butch was in there faster than a heartbeat. I hadn't even sat up yet. So once I did get up I saw him kneeling next to the gurney she was on. I quietly left the room, they were going to need some privacy. Even if my sister WAS in a coma.

(Butch's POV)

I was in that room before my brain had even processed what the doctor had said. Because really... I didn't give crap for what he said. For some reason I felt like Buttercup was in trouble, not because of the whole fainting thing but... I dunno. But the feeling was growing more and more inside me. No I didn't think something was wrong I KNEW something was wrong. For some reason I could just tell.

Carefully I picked up her hand and put it between mine silently hoping that she'll wake up. But really what was I going to do and how were we going to answer all the questions that our families will have when she wakes up...

(Buttercup's POV)

_"What do you mean I created them!" Powerless I tried to aggressive as possible. But to myself... well my alternate self this was probably just amusing. Obviously it was because she just smirked and took a step forward._

_"You created them. Do you remember second grade? You kept drawing those pictures of a strange creature that you called a Star-Eater?" A image of a crudely drawn Star-Eater appeared next to us. Suddenly I remembered the second grade when I was into making up creatures._

_I sighed. "Okay so how did they become real and why did they target me? Most of all why am I stuck in my mind!" This really was weird I was stuck in my brain talking to my alternate self looking at pictures I drew in the second grade._

_"OK how do I explain this?" She tapped her chin lightly with a soft finger thinking of what to say. "You have powers you don't even know about. Creating these monters was just the beginning. There are other like you. With strange powers unlike any others they are called Abis and you can find most of them in Washington."_

_This was all getting really weird. "Okay so what? Do you want me to find them?" She nodded. "Well why? I mean what could I possibly gain by meeting any of those Abis?"_

_"If you meet them you will have more power than your sisters and the Rowdy Ruff buy combined." She explained like everyone in the world knew._

_"So how do I get out of here to go and find them?" I hoped this wasn't going to be one of those. 'you have to solve this riddle' kind of thing. Because I absolutely despised those._

_She smirked. "You have to beat me." Suddenly she lunged at me._

(Bubbles POV)

I had chickened out I went back there and couldn't stay one look at poor BC and I started crying. So I had made it back to Boomer. We had all stayed the night in that ER. Of course being Boomer he let me use his lap as a pillow on one of the small couches in the ER. I knew if Buttercup stayed in this state she would be transfered to the hospital and then probably stay there forever! Then she would never get to go to prom or get her driver license! She still drove because she didn't wan a license so she just took the car without warning. Yeah it would be okay if the Professor was with her but NO she has to be a rebel!

"Don't worry Bubbles I'm sure she'll be fine." Boomer said squeezing my hand lightly. He for some reason had always made me feel better.

I sighed and looked over at Brick who was still on the same couch. "Hey Brick are you okay?" I said in my softest voice not wanting to disturb him too much.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm still getting over the feeling of being possessed. I mean I was like that for about a month and a half. So I still feel a little weird." He looked up. "Remind me to thank Buttercup when she wakes up."

_(Buttercup's POV)_

_I dodged a roundhouse kick that my opponent had sent at me. She didn't have an powers either so at least we were evenly matched. So the only way to get out of my own head was to defeat myself? This really is strange, because I would think it would be a little more difficult than that._

_As quickly as I could I threw a fast punch at her but she dodged like it was going in slow motion. But before I could bring my hand back she grabbed it and twisted it painfully the wrong direction._

_Then effortlessly she threw me to the cold dark ground. In a flash she was in front of me and kicked me with her combat boot. Flipping me over so I laid on my back._

_But I wasn't done yet._

_Quickly threw myself back up and got a direct kick in on her stomach. Which caused her to double over for a minute. But she quickly recovered and came running at me again. This time no attack present on her form. What was she doing? This was getting more and more confusing. Suddenly she stopped and levitated about two feet in the air. He form growing dark her smiling becoming as big as a Cheshire cat's. Her skin turning a dark gray color. Suddenly the hair on her head changed from my raven black to electric green. It changed in length too going at least too her waist and even more layered than before._

_"You were never going to beat me you know that right? I'm invincible this is my world I've trapped you in. You'll never leave this place ever again!"_

_Suddenly she lunged at me and I felt something hot pierce my side. Cautiously I looked down, slowly and dramatically of course. All it revealed was a red stain on my tank top and a knife left implanted in my side. And this was one of my favorite outfits too!_

_"Buttercup, if you can hear me you need to wake up and figure this whole thing out. BC... what? If you can hear me BC you're bleeding! I have no idea why but I'm going to stay here! With you the doctor will be here soon!" I knew that voice._

_It was Butch._

(Butch's POV)

I sat silently still holding BC's hand lightly in mine. Blossom had gone to comfort her sister for the time being. So being me I decided to do something that I knew probably wouldn't work. I stared talking to her.

"Buttercup, if you can hear me you need to wake up and figure this whole thing out." Suddenly her side began to turn red. BLOOD RED!"BC... what? If you can hear me BC you're bleeding! I have no idea why but I'm going to stay here! With you the doctor will be here soon!" I held her hand tightly and grabbed some nearby gauze and lifted her shirt slightly to place he bandages there. Hoping it would help the bleeding.

I sat there realizing that even though I was a super human... when it came down to it I was helpless. Right now I couldn't even save BC. And you know know realizing how desperate I was to save her... It came to my thoughts that I was doing all this.

I loved her.

_(Buttercup's POV)_

_She had stabbed me and now I can hear Butch! Am I already dead or is this just some sort of magic knife? This was all getting really weird._

_Gasping I came back to the reality of being stabbed. There wasn't much I could do at this point. I didn't know where I was or how I got inside my mind. A strong hand pushed me back and I landed on my opposite side. You know the one the knife wasn't wedged into? Which sent a wave of pain shooting through my entire body. _

_I was going to die in here. In my own mind._

"_Buttercup if you can really hear me you have to fight this. Whatever is happening..." It was Butch's voice again. "You need to be okay for your sisters, yourself... for me."_

_Suddenly every word I heard him say gave me new found strength. Slowly and wincing I pulled the knife from my side. My alternate self almost looked scared. But the expression went away quickly and was replaced by anger._

"_Just because you pulled the knife out of your side doesn't make you any stronger. In fact it seems like you're bleeding more." She smirked with a evil look in her eye. What did she mean?_

_I felt something moving along my side. When I glanced down my shirt and the top of my pants were covered in dark red blood. Because I had taken out the knife it let me bleed more. I was going to die, and now I was going to die faster._

_And it was all because I was stupid._

(Butch's POV)

She looked almost worried, it was the first expression she showed. The blood started to come out of the strange gash more and the doctors arrived checking her vitals. They tried to make me leave but there was no way that was happening. So I just slightly moved out of their was as they attempted to access her wound.

"She had internal bleeding and this injury is from an unknown source. But it looks like a knife stabbed her in her right side." The doctor explained to me.

They explained that they made have to preform surgery which ended up being reality. Taking a knife they opened up her side slightly and stitched up her.. I don't know some sort of thing that's on the inside of your body. Once they finished that they stitched the gash on her side.

But the bleeding didn't stop.

She continued to bleed not as much to my relief but also it worried me. Was she going to die of blood loss?

_(Buttercup's POV)_

_My head was starting to feel dizzy and the edges of my vision blurred. I knew that if the blurriness made it all the way across my eyes then I would be gone. So my job was to make sure that didn't happen. But I didn't know how long I could last. _

_We were still fighting a kick and a punch from my alternate self and a block from me. I didn't want to take the offensive... yet. I knew one thing thought._

_She was getting weaker by the minute._

_But then again so was I. This fight wasn't just about me getting out of my head. It was about me surviving. If I didn't get out of here then I knew I would die. _

"_BC come on you have to be okay. You have too..." It was Butch once again! I mean did he ever stop talking! Not that I didn't like it but SERIOUSLY! Every word gave me more strength for some unknown reason and suddenly I found myself fighting back as though I still had my powers. _

_I was going to live wither I had to kill me inner self or not! Stepping back to dodge a right uppercut from the... I'm just gonna call her BCX. So I'm Buttercup and she's Buttercup X. Got it?_

_So, stepping back to dodge a right uppercut from BCX I scooped up the blood crusted knife with my foot and tossed it up to my hand. A nice trick I learned from my friend Mike. No back stories now. _

_I ran at her and tried to jab the knife into her heart. But she moved just in time and I barely cut two strands of her hair with the blade. I groaned. This was going to be harder than I thought._

_Suddenly she was at me again throwing punch after punch but still being careful of the knife I clutched in my hand. _

_Then I saw the perfect chance. I saw her move to do a round house kick and I prepared myself. Once she swung around was it. I had ducked to dodge her leg and when she came back up..._

_The knife went right into her heart._

_Suddenly everything went from black to pure white around me. And I didn't know what was happening. I was getting hurled forwards and there was nothing I could do about it. The light was getting brighter and brighter. To the point where I had to close my eyes. No squeeze and duct tape my eyes closed. _

_I waited for what I expected to be death._

(Butch's PVO)

I sat there in silence as the doctors work on who knows what. Well I guess the doctors would know because if they didn't... I don't wanna picture that image. She had to be okay. She was GOING to be okay.

There was nothing I could do at this point it was all up to her. And I really hoped that she would choose to live. Suddenly the monitor started to beep faster. Her heart rate had gone up just above normal. But we were super heroes so everything worked a little too well.

Her eyes started moving under their lids more and I was getting my hopes up. Maybe she was waking up. She would be okay! Quickly I saw one of the doctors check her side stitches which were luckily no longer bleeding.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. Buttercup was going to live.

She slowly looked over at me her eyes still half closed. "You will not believe where I just went. And don't say heaven."

(Buttercup's POV)

Once they let me out of that god forsaken ER I told everyone the story of course after dreaded hugs from my sister and a nicer hug from Butch. Boomer even summed up the courage to give me a side hug. Of course I claimed that was all their hugs for the next ten years and would no longer accept or receive them any longer.

We went back home and the Professor was so happy he invited all the Rowdy Ruff's over to celebrate. And oh my freaking god he cooked so much food, we could have survived for years! The boys ate almost half of it though. Afterward we all hug out and made fun of each other like we were all ten. The Professor took no part in this though. But I enjoyed it. Getting to make fun of Blossom's stage of loving paperclips and Bubble's obsession with her stuffed Octopus Octi. Which she still had hidden under on of her pillows but she claims its not there.

Everything was great until I remembered what BCX had told me about my powers. "Guys I need to talk to you all right now. It's important."

They all sat on various chairs and on the couch. "What is it?" Blossom's voice broke the new growing silence.

This was going to be a long story. "So you know about how I got stuck in my mind?" They nodded. "Well... there's more. When I was there I fought my opposite self or something like that which I told you about. But-But she said something that just won't get out of my head." Bubble's looked at me concern filled her face. I took in a deep breath. "She said I had more powers stronger than all of you. That I was a special type of person called a Abys. They have extreme power and are almost impossible to beat. But they can also create things." This was going to rough. "I- I created the Star-Eaters, they were a creature I made up in maybe second grade. I had no idea how or why I created them or even when I did but. This was all MY fault. Bloss you could have been okay and this all never would have happened. It would be okay."

"But then the boys probably would still be evil. I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in a coma. And you wouldn't be a little bit more open." Blossom said quietly.

"Yeah," Butch added. "We probably would still be fighting you guys and now that this has all gone down. I don't think I even could again."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bubble's hand reach over to squeeze Boomers. They were so cute together and yes, yes I am saying that. Not even the Professor could say that they weren't.

"Look guys she said there were... others." I continued on. "Most of them are in Washington. And... and I think I wanted to go and find them. You know figure out what I can really do. To get to my full potential. But none of you can go with me you need to keep the city safe. And the whole world safe."

Before Blossom or Bubbles could object Butch spoke up. "You're not going by yourself. I'm going with you." For some reason Blossom looked like she agreed. Bubbles looked a little worried but when wasn't she?

"Butch go with her. She'll need help." Blossom said.

So I was going to Washington in my own free will. But Butch was coming with me against my will?

"Fine." There was no way I was getting out of this. "But first we need to celebrate our birthday. It is almost the 20th." Our birthday was February 20th and I didn't want to miss it we were finally turning 16! And no girl not even me wants to miss her sweet 16 party!

We had gone through so much in the past month. The Rowdy Ruffs turned good and we were all friends. We all could tell that Bubbles and Boomer were going to be the love birds of the group and Blossom and Brick were going to be best friends. Me and Butch? Who knew we would probably end up together though we had only kissed once. Well twice. The first to beat him and the second I've concluded was to get back at me. I think that it's my turn next.

The whole day we were planning stuff for our party it was going to be a blast. Bubbles wanted a dance floor. Blossom wanted good music and good food. And I wanted a skate ramp. So that's what we all worked on the boys started helping too. But I had to blackmail Butch. You'll learn what I did soon ehough.

I was going to Washington, after cake.

* * *

**Here is the list of everyone who ever commented! Thanks to everyone!one!1!1eleven!111!uno!**

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx**

**Blossomluver12**

**SeaShellz**

**Aktress (Your my best buddy!)**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**animeskullgirl16**

**ppgrulz123**

**guys in my head**

**YAYYYYY**

**babyblue**

**Hexbugg**

**shea**

**jenaca**

**silverbeam**

**Crystal-chan**

**LozzaWozza123**

**KeroNya**

**GhostWishper**

**MidnightOwl**

**the love crystal**

**babydoll**

**JayJayBrownie**

**SnowWinter22**

**xXPoWeRpUfF FaNXx**

**BcXbUtCh**

**silvershark94**

**Quanktumspirit**

**TheAlmightyHachu**

**DarkPurpleVampireGirl**

**Atsycat**

**Bella Jojo**

**I started this story on-11-25-2010**

**And it sadly ended on-12-27-2010**

**So I've been working on this story for about a month! Wow not too bad for a 12 year old! (Well almost 13 in about 17 days on January 13th! Go FRIDAY THE 13th!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N- *~*PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!*~***

**Okay so I hope you all enjoyed this story! Really this is soooo awesome! I hope more of my stories get this popular because you know what? It's really fun to look at your guys ideas and weave them into the story! I did that in some cases. I mean they really weren't ideas they were guesses but I thought they were good so I used them! It was really hard to write the last chapter and I hope it came out okay! So please check out my Generator Rex story if you like that show. It will be kinda like this one only a different plot. So really thank you to everyone who Commented/ Faved/ or Alerted this story!**

**But I have one more thing to say... Just four words...**

**Do I small SEQUEL?**

**~Cheshire Phantom~**

**Merry Christmas! Well... a couple days ago anyways!**

**If I am going to write a sequel to this I will wait till this story had 100 comments to post the first chapter so keep an eye on my profile!**

**So as a early B-Day present and a late Christmas present for me could you please read my GR story and review? **

**Flamers and Praise welcome!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE: SEQUEL

**Holy crap you guys I'm already at 100 comments! Well thank you soooo much! Okay so this Authors Note is on the sequel of this story. It will be called Rise of The Abys and will come out...**

**NEXT YEAR.**

**I'm sorry but I need some time to work this out. The first chapter is already 1/3 done but I need to get a little of a head start so please be patient because it will be up before my birth day.**

**January 13th. So from January 1st to January 12th look for it. I can't send a message to all of you because you know how long that would take? A lot of my writing time. So look out for it in January! So I'm going to work more on my Generator Rex story and the sequel right now. Thank you everyone who commented and it will be up before you know it!**

**AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
